Robotic Beauty
by Cattykit
Summary: [AU] The Higurashi princess is cursed to fall prey to a deadly arrow on the day of her 16th birthday, but her father plans to replace her with an Android to save her life. What happens when the Inu prince falls in love with the wrong girl? InuKag
1. The Princess's Curse

Robotic Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own, so you can't sue me. Nyah! ::sticks out tongue::

Omg, I've got _another_ idea! I've just been sprouting ideas these few days, eh? But this one is by far the best and most creative! And I've actually got somewhat of a plot written down! Go me! LOL. Hope you all enjoy this, took a lot of thinking and hard work to get down. Though when I post this, I probably will have another chapter written or something. I want to see how many reviews I get before I should post again ^_^ So the more you guys review, the faster I'll get out the second chapter!

Ok, so this is **definitely** an Inu/Kag story, so don't ask me about it! It's a Sleeping Beauty parody with a Chobits twist. Interested?

**Ch. 1**

**The Princess's Curse**

~_ You failed to invite me to what could be the most important celebration of the century ~_

King Higurashi groaned mournfully.

_~ But where are my manners?_

_I shall also give something to the dear child…_

A curse. ~ 

His hair seemed to have grown gray over the space of one night. Dark bags encircled his eyes while lines of worry creased his forehead. Wearily, he covered his face with his large hands. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, and he lifted his head from his hands to see his wife. The expression on her face mirrored his. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it turned out to be a grimace instead. 

King Higurashi shook his head slowly, communicating to her without words. 

Queen Higurashi let a small trickle of tears leak out of her already bloodshot eyes as she slipped her small, delicate hand in his large one. 

_~ On the day the girl turns sixteen, she will touch the tip of an arrow and fall into the endless eternity of death. Treasure her while you can. Sixteen years will go by faster than you think. ~_

"Sixteen years will go by faster than you think," He murmured, recalling the evil wizard's words. Slowly his hand closed around his wife's. "Sixteen years will go by faster than you think…"

^_~

They say that he was a miracle worker. His creations were flawlessly smooth and perfect. The other blacksmiths could look, long, and envy at the his skill. Their works were crude and unrefined, full of uneven edges and dents made from clumsy errors. But _he _did not make such mistakes. _He _put all of his heart and skill into his projects, loving the surface and even interior to perfection.

Still, even with all his dedication and love for his creations, one could only wonder how he did what he did. The flawlessness seemed almost done by magic. Tools in those days, after all, were still the process of development. If one would ask how he achieved such greatness, he would only give a mysterious smile and turn away, never speaking his secret, never uttering a word. 

His skills increased year by year until he could create a robot, one that would actually be able to walk, talk, and feel, the interior so complex it was a wonder he could understand it himself. Intricate weaves of wire and metal made up the interior. He called the robots Androids. His knowledge had to be magical! the people reasoned. What else could it be? With that in mind, they stayed away from him, fearing his magical power, should one day someone upset him. 

And so the name of Kazaana, Mushin, the great blacksmith, reached the palace of King Higurashi. 

Fifteen years had passed since the evil wizard named Naraku had placed the curse on the Higurashi princess, fifteen years of searching out every set of bow and arrows in the kingdom and setting them aflame. The king's very nerves were on end. Only one more year was left until the supposed death of his darling daughter, Kikyou. 

But then he had heard about Mushin. 

They said he was a miracle worker, able to make robots that could actually be able to walk, talk, and feel. 

Afraid to believe such a thing was possible, he traveled outside his palace walls to see this Mushin character himself. 

^_~

Someone was rapping loudly on the door of his hut. Grumbling, Mushin raised his head from his latest project. It was a young girl named Kagome. His son had brought her home one day. She had begged and he had agreed to transform her into one of his famous Androids. 

"Miroku!" Mushin yelled, "Go get the door!"

"Yes, Father," Miroku sighed. After years of begging, he had finally become apprentice to his father and now was trying his hand at the life of a blacksmith, but how was he expected to do anything at all if his father kept on pushing chores onto him? With another dramatic sigh, he stood up and walked the length of the house to the door.

He turned the knob his father had craftily made and to his surprise, he saw a fancily garbed man in front of him. Behind him - he did a double take - was the king, holding himself up regally above a beautiful white horse. 

"You, boy," the king spoke, "I need to speak with Mushin the blacksmith."

Miroku stared wide-eyed, "Y-yes, sir, your Majesty, sir, this way," he stuttered. Abruptly, he turned around, almost tripping over his own feet, and yelled to the house, "Father!"

After a moment…

"What _is_ it, boy?" A peeved voice grumbled back.

"Th-the king is here to see you," King Higurashi heard.

"The king, you say? You had better not be joking, boy."

"No, Father, he's really here!"

Another moment…

"Alright, alright."

The voice grew louder, indicating his approach. A bald, plump man came into view. He wore clothing slightly richer than ones the average peasant wore, and over it, he had on a black apron along with leather gloves over his hands. The man's lips were pulled into a permanent frown and a white mustache topped his upper lip. His cheeks were red and he held a small mallet in his right hand, still glowing from the heat of the blacksmith's anvil. 

His bushy eyebrows arched in surprise as he surveyed his visitor. He apparently, he thought his son was joking. 

"Are you Kazaana, Mushin?" King Higurashi asked with a superior voice. 

"Who wants to know?" Mushin asked suspiciously.

"King Higurashi of Higurashi Palace." The king replied evenly.

This time, the old man's eyebrows shot up and he dropped to his knees respectfully, "Please forgive me, your Majesty, kids these days, you never know what schemes they think of…"

"Yes, and I'm sure all peasant kids are just as royally garbed as I."

Mushin kept silent.

"I have come here to ask of a favor. You must have heard of my daughter Kikyou, whom has been cursed since birth, fated to touch the tip of an arrow and fall to the clutches of Death himself. I need you to build me an Android and let her take the place of my beloved child. Teach her to act like my daughter and shape her into the woman my daughter is. There is but a year left. I ask you to grant me this one boon, and forever shall I be in your debt," he solemnly swore. 

"Humph, do I have a choice?" Mushin grumbled inaudibly. 

Miroku quietly made his way to the Android-in-making. He sat down the now vacated stool and stared at her face. There was nothing. Absolutely no emotion could be seen on her face. Her fine eyelashes kissed her skin in sleep. Nervously, he covered her torso with a blanket. He could see the gap in her stomach, where his father had been working on, and it unnerved him. Colored wires and strange disks and plates filled the interior. He just couldn't understand how his father could do this! Such elaborate designs and complex functions! How in hell's name had he been able to turn a human into a robot? It was absurd and unheard of! It was absolute ludicrous! But he had achieved the unachievable. He had done the impossible. 

Suddenly, the girl before him blinked her lashes open, startling him out of his wits. 

His heart pounded heavily in his chest, and after a few moments, he gathered his scattered wits. "What are you doing awake?" He managed to get out.

She said nothing. He was dismayed to see the nothingness her eyes held. No fire, no emotion, not a bit different from how her face had looked moments ago. The orbs had even changed color. They had turned from a beautiful stormy blue to an impassive midnight black. Though light still reflected from the blacked orbs, they held absolutely none of the passion they had once possessed. The vivacious fire of her eyes had been the very thing that moved him to take her home in the first place. The sudden change was perturbing. 

Slowly, the girl's lids slid shut and she moved no more. 

Miroku sighed. He certainly didn't like this new version of the lively Kagome he used to know. Before his father had finally decided in turning Kagome into an Android, they had spent two years getting to know each other better. When they had first met, Kagome had been only fourteen years old. Miroku groaned, he felt another one of those flashbacks coming on…

Flashback

_He was strolling along down the beaten path when he heard the noise. It was a woman. Definitely a woman. He could pick up the sweet, melodious tones of a woman's voice from the midst of even a hundred voices of contrasting masculinity. No doubt, this was a woman. _

_But what disturbed him most was that the voice was not a happy one. Orienting on it, he discovered it coming from behind the leafy bushes to the side of the road. _

_Creeping ever so carefully, he parted the foliage to reveal a beautiful young woman who couldn't be beyond the age of fourteen. The girl was kneeling in a patch of dead leaves; not caring about the dirt that specked her plain green kimono. Her hands were fisted against her chest and tears streamed down her face from dazzling blue eyes, as sobs wracked her body  . _

_His heart went out to the poor woman. He knew not what troubles drove her to her tears, but he knew just the thing to cheer her up. He would walk up to the fair maiden and with his suave words and looks, he would cajole her out of her tears. It was the perfect plan. He could already imagine the encounter…_

"Why, beautiful lass, must you cry so? For surely even Fate would not dare to place such sorrow upon your shoulders. Come now, dry those tears from your lovely face and tell me what a comely young maiden like yourself is doing in the middle of a forest weeping?" He would say.

"Oh, Miroku, now that you have come, I am no longer sad. You are the bright rays of my sunshine and as long as you are here, I will never be woeful again!" She would exclaim dramatically. "Will you allow me the honor of bearing your first born child?"

"Why, dear girl!" He would chuckle. "I would never deny you such a request! _Of course_ you may bear my first born child! I would love nothing better!" He would reply.

_…And she would proclaim her undying love to him as they made love in the middle of the forest surrounded by the luscious flowers of blooming passion… _

_But what he did NOT expect was for the young girl to pull out a dagger from within the folds of her voluminous sleeves and hold it high over her heart, tears continuing to soak her tear-stained cheeks. He let out a choked gasp and before he knew what was happening, he had shot out of the bush and knocked the rusty knife away from the girl. _

Immediately, she crumpled to the floor, droplets from her face tumbling to the dead leaves on the ground. 

Her head shot up as soon as she realized she was still alive and her burning eyes blazed into his. "What are you doing?! Why did you stop me?!" She screeched. 

He gaped, his flowery words deserting him, "I just saved your life and you're yelling at me?"

"I was trying to kill myself! You have no business in interfering!"

He stared openly, at a loss for words, "But… but… why?" He crawled to her side and sat next to her. 

She averted her face, "Why should I tell you?"

"Aw, come on," he coaxed, "Tell Miroku what's the matter." He smiled and slipped his arm around her waist, momentarily forgetting he was holding a suicidal girl. His fingers stoked her hip absently. Her hand instantly came out and smacked him, hard, across the cheek, leaving a red mark and possibly a bruise for the morning. She used the distraction and quickly wiped the remaining tearstains from her face before scooting away.

"It's none of your business." 

He sighed and held up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just don't like to see girls cry. Won't you please tell me what's the matter? Maybe we can be friends?" 

She sighed and after hesitating for two lengthy moments, gave in, "My family left me because I chose a demon boyfriend, and my demon boyfriend left me for the next demon whore he saw, okay? Now will you please leave me alone so I can kill myself in peace?"

He patted her hand sympathetically, ignoring her last statement. "Look, even though things may look bad, you must always keep your head up high. No matter what the situation, there will always be people to help you. You just need to find it in yourself to move on and learn how to be happy once more." He mentally beamed at himself and gave himself a (mental) pat on the back. He had actually said something that made sense!

The girl looked up at him, "Thanks," she murmured. 

"No problem. Just let me help you, okay?" He stood up and dusted his robes before holding out a hand to her. Tentatively, she took it. 

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked.

After no more than a faction of a moment's hesitation, she replied, "Kagome."

End Flashback

Miroku had made immediate friends with her and over the months, he grew closer to her and felt like she was the little sister he never had. Her return feelings were mutual. She even called herself Kagome Kazaana. She was a spirited and passionate girl. She soon let go of her heartache to Miroku's indirect persuading and he rediscovered the bright side of her that she had thought she would never see again. 

But then, after nearly two years, she had fallen in love once again to a human boy from the village, and once again, had her heart completely and utterly torn from her chest and stomped upon contemptuously. Her eyes had dulled, her movements less lively. She could no longer take life's cruelty and had begged his father to turn her into an Android. 

Miroku had protested, but she merely said that, as a human being, she was no use to anyone, a burden. But as an Android, she could at least help people out instead and lift the weight from others' shoulders. Her mourning would help no one, and especially not herself. 

So he had agreed, but he had not known that turning her into an Android would wipe her emotions away completely! If he had known that, he would have never let her undergo such a transformation-!

His thoughts broke off as his father reentered the room. 

"What did he want?" 

Mushin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hesitant to answer, "He wanted an Android to take the place of his daughter when the curse happens..." He trailed off.

"Oh," Miroku answered, not looking up from his 'little sister'.

"…And I promised him Kagome." He finished. 

Miroku's head snapped up so fast, it was a wonder it didn't come off his neck completely. 

"You what?" He asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Son, I cannot make an Android in less than a year!" He protested in defense of the storm he knew would come. "Much less teach her the ways of the Princess! In no more than eleven months, the time of the Curse will come to pass. We, as loyal subjects to the king, must do everything in out power to help His Royal Highness and His kin! Wasn't it Kagome's last wish to do some good to the world? Wasn't it to help others when she couldn't help herself?" Mushin demanded heatedly. 

Miroku couldn't argue to that. 

"In five months, I will be finished. After that, you can help her get to know herself better and teach her how to act like Princess Kikyou."

"What? You mean snobby and cold?"

"Miroku…" Mushin warned.

Miroku gave his father a bone-chillingly cold stare. He walked past it and out the door, slamming it loudly after himself. 

Mushin sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a looooong eleven months.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okie, dokies then. What d'ja think of that? Good or bad? If it's bad, then I don't mind flames too much, don't like them, but don't mind them. I just want your honest opinion. If you think it's good, by all means, review and let me know! Hmm… I think I'm going to ask for **20** reviews… and only expect 10 LOL. Shoot for the stars and land on the moon like my friend always says!


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Robotic Beauty**

Disclaimer: I am not the great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and therefore, I do not own Inuyasha and co.

**Ch. 2**

**Getting Acquainted**

_~Five months later…~_

It was dark, and empty. Completely empty. There was nothing. She could feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing. And she was so lonely. 

_Where am I?…_ Who_ am I?_

The darkness encompassed her totally, completely. She was utterly devoid of sight. But most of all, she just didn't _know_… anything at all! Where was she from? What happened to her? What was she? What… how… where… why… So many questions clogged her brain that she couldn't even begin to sort them out and fathom their answers. 

She was absolutely, and wholly lost. 

_Is this how life was supposed to be? But wait, what_ is _life?… What is my purpose?_

And after a seeming eternity of wait… 

There was light. 

She saw a sudden burst of light at the end of the whatever she was in, contrasting sharply to the pitch black she had been enveloped in. Confused and disoriented, she ran toward it, the blinding, brilliant light, so intense that she had to squint her eyes against its glare. But as she ran, the glow continued to duck and dodge out of her grasp. It flittered like a butterfly up and away and back again, teasing her, taunting her. And she ran as fast as she could, reaching out to the light, feeling the need to achieve _something_… anything at all! She stumbled and tripped numerous times in the darkened void brightened by a single light. She fell so many times she lost count. But she didn't care. She _needed_ to catch that light!

It became an obsession, a necessity. She ran and ran and ran to fulfill her goal, but the light continued to dance out of her reach. But now, she could run no more. No matter how hard she urged her quivering limbs, she could not get them to move. She panted heavily as she kneeled on the ground. 

Suddenly, she gasped as she felt the rays of the mocking light upon her. She looked up, wide-eyed. 

It had come to her. 

The light had come to her, only after she had stopped chasing _it_. The glow grew bigger and bigger, its golden beams striking her body and filling her soul with warmth. But the light didn't stop growing. It grew to embrace her entire being, surrounding her, swallowing her up until it became too blinding for her to see at all. 

She closed her eyes, white light still sprouting behind her closed lids, and when she felt it safe to open them again, she was shocked to find her surroundings had changed all together. 

But what caught her attention the most was the sight of a man's head above her, his piercing violet eyes bearing into hers. 

"You're awake," he sighed. The young man closed his eyes and sighed in relief. She sat up and observed him. He had a handsome face and his ebony hair was tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore purple and black robes, which accented his eyes.

"Where… is this?" She said slowly, noting the monotony in her own voice.

"My house," the man said simply.

"Who are you?" She asked. She saw him wince and wondered if she had said something wrong. 

"Your older brother," he said softly, "I'm not a blood brother or a legal one for that matter, but I'm your older brother. You can call me Miroku." 

"Miroku…" She whispered softly. 

She had one last question. "And… who am I?"

Miroku's eyes locked with hers, "You are Kagome." He couldn't help but add, "Kagome Kazaana."

^_~

"You WHAT?!?!" Someone roared to the skies. 

King Inutaisho didn't even bat an eyelid at his son's bellow. It was something he had to deal with daily, unfortunately.

"I _dare_ you to say that again," Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth, breathing heavily.

"If that is what you wish," the king sniffed almost haughtily, "You are as of this very moment, engaged to the princess of Higurashi Kingdom."

"And you did this without even asking me?!" He clamored in his tantrum.

"In an arranged marriage, whether or not you consent does not make a difference. A strong union between this kingdom and the lands of Higurashi will finally end our quarreling. In order for that to happen, some sacrifices have to be made."

Flecks of red appeared in Inuyasha's ordinarily tawny eyes, "So why to _I_ have to be the one to make the sacrifice?! Why can't it be _Sesshomaru_?! He's your son too! And he is the older one!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha," Inutaisho miffed, "You know perfectly well that Sesshomaru is already engaged to Princess Nazuna."

"Yes, but HE got to choose his wife! If you're gonna marry me off, at least let me choose who I want to marry!"

The king sighed, "Inuyasha, we are the Inu Youkai clan. We live far longer than mere humans do. You have been of age for over _one hundred_ years. You have had your share of time for looking for a suitable wife. If you won't chose one, then I will have to. I choose Princess Kikyou. She's not all that bad. She's beautiful, smart, polite, well brought up-"

"- icy, snobby, spoiled-"

"Inuyasha!" The king's eyes flashed. "You will marry that princess and I will make sure of it! If you don't, you might just find yourself out of a home to live in!"

Inuyasha growled softly, his canine ears flattening against his skull. "Alright, alright already," he said sulkily. 

"Very good then, you will be meeting her tomorrow night. I wish to all the caring gods out there that you act civilly."

"Can I leave now?"

Inutaisho sighed again, "Yes, Inuyasha, you may leave now."

Once, Inuyasha had stormed away, the king's wife, Queen Myeko, tentatively stood by his side. 

"Myeko, what am I to do? Our son is too hot headed, he'll never get married!" The king massaged his temples. 

Myeko sighed, "It will all work, dear, just you watch. I'm sure Inuyasha will love Princess Kikyou, just you watch." Though her voice seemed uncertain…

^_~

"I refuse." The Princess said coldly.

"Please understand, Daughter, this is for your own good! If our idea with the Android fails, at least we will have a backup! If you were married to a strong husband, he could possibly protect you from the curse! This is your_ life_ on the line." Queen Hatsuyo Higurashi pleaded.

Princess Kikyou's mouth was set in a thin line. The queen noted that she was wearing that 'lipstick' junk again. The local herbalist had discovered a concoction that would make girls' lips look prettier. The stuff stunk to high heaven and whenever the girl came close to her father, he would collapse in a fit of sneezes. Not to mention, whenever she rubbed her lips on some cloth or other, it took weeks for the maids to wash it out. But hey, it made the her lips look nice. 

"I absolutely refuse," she repeated. "I don't care what you say, if I get a husband, I will no longer catch as much attention as I do now. If I become the wife of some twit, do you know what kind of reputation that will give me? It will make me seem much too… maternal." She spat out the word as if it were some vile substance.

The king entered the room, he was discreetly covering his nose from the smell… however discreet that would look anyway, "Kikyou, you will do as you are told! I am King here and if I order you to get married then you will get married!" He shouted.

Kikyou glared right back but couldn't refuse her father, the king. She turned away sharply and walked away with her nose in the air. 

"There's going to be a meeting with your future husband in a week!" The king called after her.

After she was sure her daughter was out of earshot, Hatsuyo Higurashi sighed, "I don't get it. She was such a darling when she was a baby. Do you think we did something wrong?"

^_~

"Look, put your foot here and then put the other foot here! Like me see? Come on, I know you can do it. Just put that one there and the other here. That's right! You're doing it- whoa, watch it!" Miroku blew his sweaty bangs out of his face in frustration. 

Mushin walked past the two, "So how are you two doing?" He asked pleasantly. 

Miroku glared at his father, "I can't believe you! You didn't program WALKING into her system?" He fumed.

Mushin waved it away merrily, "Oh, don't worry about that, she was once human. She'll regain all her abilities after a day or so."

Miroku looked at his father curiously, "What are you so happy about anyway?"

He turned away, "Oh… nothing…" He said… even as he reached into his pockets to dig through all the gold coins he had gained for giving an Android to the royal family. And that was only half of it! He thought with glee.

His son sighed and turned back to his charge. "That's right, just take it nice and slow."

Kagome turned her face to his, "Thank you." He heard her gratitude in her voice, but it still refused to reach her eyes. It was as if there was a gate of some sort blocking her emotion from her eyes. He sighed and helped her walk some more. At least she seemed to be learning fast…

_~At the 'meeting' a week later…~_

Kagome leaned toward Miroku uncertainly, "Why are we here again?" She whispered. 

"Because the king and queen want to meet you, make sure you can pass for a duplicate," Miroku whispered back. He saw her blanch and he immediately regretted saying it. 

Flashback

_"What am I?" She had asked softly, her voice slightly hoarse. _

_"You are an Android my father created," he had responded._

_"I'm… just a creation?" She whispered._

_Miroku kept silent._

_"I see…" He could have sworn he saw her eyes cloud with grief. But it was gone in an instant, and he once again saw the blank look in her eyes. "Then… why was I created?"_

_"You… were made to take the place of a princess under a curse. The king wanted an Android to take his daughter's place when the time of the curse comes, you will be her replacement." He broke it down to her gently, trying to look anywhere but her face. _

_"I see…" She said again. Now he couldn't mistake the pain in her eyes. He knew it must have been depressing to wake up and find one's only purpose in life was to replace another._

End Flashback

"Well, are you ready?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

Kagome nodded her head once and took his outstretched elbow. Miroku flashed her an encouraging smile and followed after his father, whom he noticed, with narrowed eyes, was whistling quite cheerfully. 

The moment they entered the ballroom of the large palace, Kagome had to throw her arm up to shield her eyes from the bright lights. Candles of all sorts and sizes adorned the chandeliers and walls. Offhandedly, she wondered what would happen if someone knocked over a candle or two… But she took little notice of that when she was able to focus her eyesight. The entire room was filled with men and women clothed in fancy dresses and suits. Frilly laces lined the edges of the women's gowns and the men's outfits were completely immaculate. All in all, they made her feel extremely underdressed. 

Her gaze swept the room to land on the king and the queen sitting on a raised platform to the side. The queen, a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties sat primly on her throne, a serene expression on her face as she observed the room before her. The king, a broad-shouldered man, sat in his throne with a straight back and an aloof expression on his face. His eyes locked onto hers after a moment and he beckoned her to him with one of his large hands. 

She, with Miroku in tow, approached him meekly. 

Kagome bowed respectfully and kept her gaze on the floor. The queen smiled gently at her bowed head. She seemed like a nice girl. Too bad she wasn't real. 

King Higurashi inspected the Android critically. She seemed to be of the right height and figure of his daughter, but with her head lowered like that, he couldn't fully examine her. "Look up," he commanded sharply. 

She obeyed.

The king frowned. Her face had the correct contours, but her eyes was definitely unlike any he had ever seen, much less similar to his daughters. They were blank and empty, but since she was an Android, it looked like even the power of the great Mushin had its limits. The girl's skin and hair were a little _too_ perfect, but hopefully Naraku wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

"Well, a little bit off, but it will have to do." The king remarked casually. Miroku scrunched up his eyebrows but tried not to let the dislike show on his face. 

Suddenly, the princess appeared in front of the king. She lifted a hand daintily to her mouth and gave the impression that she was yawning, "Father, this party is a big bore. I'm sure even you can do better than this," she stated in a haughty tone of voice. 

"Kikyou…" Her mother warned. 

"Yes?" She replied sweetly. 

The queen sighed and turned her attention back to her husband and the Android. Kikyou followed her gaze.

She frowned.

"And who is this?" She pointed to Kagome. 

"She will be your replacement in the time of the Curse," the king said, holding his breath. His daughter was wearing that 'lipstick' again, of which one of the ingredients made him sneeze like there was no tomorrow. 

"Hmm…" Kikyou leaned close to the girl, but Kagome budged not one inch away from the princess. She didn't even flinch from the stench of the lipstick, whereas Miroku was promptly gagging nearby. After her examination, Kikyou moved away, "Definitely not as beautiful as I, but then again, nobody is." Without another word, she left and picked some unfortunate random man to dance with. 

Miroku almost let out a snarl, but held it back at the last moment. 

King Higurashi sighed and looked to Miroku, "It's alright, boy, I realize my daughter can be quite a snob at times." He told Miroku, "But she is the princess and she must carry on the throne when I pass away. You two may leave now," he dismissed them. 

Kagome and Miroku bowed once more and walked away. 

Kagome smiled at her friend, "Come on, let's dance!" She took his hand in her own and placed her other on his shoulder. 

Miroku returned the smile, "Why, I'd like nothing more, dear girl!" 

^_~

"Why are we here, again?" Prince Inuyasha growled angrily. He did not like crowds and the room was nearly packed to the doors with people. 

His head maid, Sango, sighed, "Because you have to meet your fiancée and her parents. How many times do you have to ask? You've asked twenty times every day for the last week and that's one hundred forty times too many! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving you to sulk on your own!" She was about to turn away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Wait, tell me which one's Kikyou first! You've met her before. I'd rather just get this shit over with." He grumbled in annoyance.

Sango sighed again and looked around the room, "Um…" she caught sight of a girl resembling the princess who was dancing with a handsome young man, "That one." She pointed and immediately took off. 

"What did I ever do to deserve this horrible fate?" Inuyasha growled. He strode forward purposefully to the dancing couple. "Can I cut in?" He asked the man gruffly.

The man rose to his full height in comical indignation, "Why you may not-"

The girl giggled musically and slapped the man's arm lightly, "Miroku, stop being so rude." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in surprise, he had heard the princess Kikyou was a major pain in the ass and colder than the most frigid icicle on the face of the planet. However this girl…

The girl looked up at him and he found himself looking into the most beautiful stormy-blue eyes he had ever seen (a/n: no, this is not a mistake. I'll go away now…). "Why you may, sir," she answered his previously asked question.

She seemed pleasant enough and for a second, the prince believed he could actually stand having this 'cold bitch' as a wife. The girl delicately placed her hand in his and he put his free hand on her waist. 

"What is your name?" She asked politely.

"Inuyasha."

"Well, it suits you I suppose," she smiled, "Your ears do remind me of a dog's. They're so adorable!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Well, I AM a dog demon."

"You are?" she asked naively, an innocent look on her face. She paused for a moment before asking rather shyly, "Do you mind if I touch your ears?" She seemed quite embarrassed, and a pink tint flushed across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks.  

He smirked cockily, "If you must."

She hesitantly reached up a hand brushed a finger against the downy fur. He looked at her face while she was enraptured with his ears. Her face was beautifully smooth and flawless. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight. When she had her fill of his ears, she looked into his own eyes and smiled again. Those gray-blue orbs were so enrapturing and he felt as if he was being pulled to her like a magnet. 

He didn't understand what was happening, but a strange feeling that strangely reminded him of butterflies was tingling in his stomach. Yes, he could definitely live with this girl, if need be. Hell, he would live with this girl even if he didn't have to. 

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and found himself completely trapped. He couldn't look away. And most of all, he didn't want to look away. His brain seemed to have drifted off in a different world where all he could see were those alluring eyes. Was this what it was like to fall in love?

When his brain finally returned to his mind, he shook his head to clear it of the strange but pleasant fuzziness that clouded his thoughts. The girl also seemed to be a bit distant, staring into his own tawny eyes. He flashed another arrogant smirk and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. "So, when's the wedding?" He asked lazily.

Her eyes focused when he spoke, but then clouded again in confusion, "What?"

"You know, when's your old man, going to let us get married, Kikyou?"

He looked down in her eyes and immediately felt concerned. There was nothing but pure grief emblazoned on her perfectly flawless face. 

Then, she whispered something that would probably haunt him for years to come…

"I'm not Kikyou."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Heh, am I evil or what? Make sure you people REVIEW! Or I just might not get out the next chapter… So REVIEW!! Yeah, I said that already……


	3. Happy Day! …Or not

Robotic Beauty 

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

HOLY SH*T!!!! I got so many reviews! Wow! Thank you all so much! I totally was not expecting that! I'm glad that you all could review! It makes me so happy! And happy me means more chapters! 

Ch. 3 

**Happy Day! …Or not**

_~Kagome's POV~_

Miroku was quite a nice dancer, she had to admit. He could be quite graceful when he wasn't onto one of his perverted acts. She was actually having fun as she danced with him to the slow music played from who-knew-where. 

But then, someone rudely interrupted the two. 

She turned around and saw a man unlike any she had ever seen before. Well… she'd only been awake for five months since the Transformation, but the man's shimmering silver hair stood out like a sore thumb in the sea of black heads. 

"Can I cut in?" The man asked gruffly. She could clearly tell that he wished to be elsewhere. 

Miroku puffed himself up in an attempt to look down on the man. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle her giggle. "Why you may not sir!" He cried in righteous anger.

She giggled again and gave his arm a small slap, "Miroku, stop being so rude." Her gaze shifted to the silver-haired man and her eyes locked onto his unusual golden ones. "Why you may, sir," she replied to him and shyly slid her hand in his. He, in return, placed his large one on her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miroku huff in mock anger before giving her a wink and walking off in search of a new dance partner. 

"What is your name?" She turned her attention back to the man. 

"Inuyasha." He replied shortly.

_Dog demon, huh?_ She pondered. "Well it suits you, I suppose. Your ears do remind me of a dog's. They're so adorable," she grinned. 

"Well I AM a dog demon," he responded.

_A dog demon? There's such a thing?_ She asked herself. "You are?" She paused, "Do you mind if I touch your ears?" She felt herself flush with embarrassment. In the back of her mind, she wondered how she could feel such human emotions if she was, technically, no longer alive. 

He gave her an arrogant smirk. "If you must."

She felt the flush spread and tentatively reached up to paw lightly at the small triangles of fur. They felt soft and pliant. The silver hair brushed against her fingers as she rubbed them gently. Slowly, she removed her hand and gazed into his molten eyes. They were such an unusual and beautiful color that she couldn't bring herself to look away. And while a small part of her screamed for her to snap out of it, the more dominant part told the minority to go to hell. 

Before she knew it, she was trapped and no force on the planet could pull her back out. This man made her feel so alive through only his eyes, and a small part of her that had been hidden from her robotic mind presented itself to the outside word, after a year of hibernation. Was this love?

Eventually, her dance partner managed to shake out of the trance he also seemed to be in and tightened his grip around her waist. He dazzled her with another one of his smirks, "So, when's the wedding?" He asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"You know," he replied with a smile, "when's your old man going to let us get married, Kikyou?" 

She froze in absolute horror. It felt as if her very heart had dropped down to the pit of her stomach. In the back of her mind, an evil little voice made itself known, "But how can that be?" It sniggered at her misery, "You're not even _real_."

A part of her broken soul recognized the pain. This had happened to her before, she realized. But this time, there would be nothing to make the pain go away. 

"I'm not Kikyou…" She whispered painfully. She broke out of his grip with a strangled little sob and staggered away from him before dashing to the nearest exit. 

_~Author's POV~_

Her words struck him like an arrow. Not Kikyou…? But how could that be? The girl broke away from his arms and looked at him with those anguished eyes before running away like a deer from a hunter. His heart thudded painfully in his chest. 

What just happened? He clenched his fists angrily and stomped off in the opposite direction. On his way out, Sango intercepted him.

"Hey, did you talk to the King yet? You need to speak with him before you leave."

He growled angrily, "Leave me alone!"

She grabbed his arm before he could make it out the door, "What is your problem? You know you have to do this! Don't take it out on me."

He rounded on her furiously, lashing out his arm to knock her hold loose, "What is my problem? What is my PROBLEM?! YOU are my problem! This is all your FAULT!!" He screamed at her. He turned back around and stormed out the door. 

Sango stood there staring after him in shock before recovering her wits and hastened after him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and halted him instantly, satisfying in his pained yelp. "What _is _your problem? I didn't do anything and then you start shouting that I'm at fault for some stupid thing _you _probably did!"

Inuyasha glared at her with barely restrained anger in his eyes. "Oh, my fault, huh? Just like some kid who blames everything on others? So then, who was it that directed me to dance with the wrong girl? If I'm not mistaken it was you. Oh, and you'll just _love_ this. Just who do you think fell in love with that wrong girl?" He spat, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Sango's eyes went impossibly wide and her mouth fell open. Inuyasha curled his lip in disgust. "You… that's who…" He said with a bitter voice. He shot her one last smoldering glare that was underlined with heartbreak before flicking his head away and disappearing into the night. 

Sango stared sorrowfully as he vanished from sight. 

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself. 

Kagome blinked back tears furiously but she was unable to keep them from streaming from her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowd. As the crowd gradually began to thin out, she burst into an flat-out run, before smacking right into someone's chest. A pair of large hands descended on her shoulders.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" A kind voice spoke to her softly from above.

She looked up and into the violet eyes of Miroku. 

She finally let out all the tears she had been holding back and sobbed into her friend's chest, "Miroku!" 

Miroku rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shh, don't cry, Kagome. Tell me what's wrong." 

But Kagome firmly refused to talk and after the sixth attempt, he decided to give it up. It wasn't right to pry into her business if she had no intent on sharing what was on her mind. 

"It's okay, Kagome. If you don't want to tell me, then I won't force you to." He told her soothingly. Eventually, her sobs had reduced to sniffles which then reduced to just a once in a while dab to the eyes with Miroku's handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. It's just…" She trailed off, still unwilling to tell him her troubles, no matter how close he was to her. "It's just I'm nervous about the Curse, it's coming closer." She made up lamely.

"Like I said before, Kagome, if you aren't ready, then I won't make you say it."

Kagome smiled, but then frowned, "But why are you being to kind to me? I'm not ungrateful or anything, but I will be… in five months. There's really no point to stay around me…" She rubbed her arm self-consciously and averted her eyes.

Miroku snorted and forced her to look back at him. "Why would I do that? You're my little sister after all. I don't care that you're supposed to be some replacement; I sure as hell won't stand by as some freak shoots you with an arrow. I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled lightly.

Kagome returned the smile with a gratified one of her own. "Thank you, Miroku. I can always count on you."

Miroku beamed, "No problem."

Sango knocked on her master's door. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She called through the thick, wonderfully crafted wood. 

"I told you to leave me alone!" A gruff voice called out, slightly muffled.

Sango sighed, "It's been three days, Inuyasha! You've locked yourself in that room for three damn days! Why can't you just get over it? It's not that big a deal!"

Suddenly, the door swung open ferociously. Caught off guard, Sango nearly fell forward. The moment her eyes met Inuyasha's, she immediately turned her head down to avoid looking at him. His eyes had blazed into hers with a fury she had never seen before. 

"How dare you." He snarled in a low voice, his eyes now burning into the top of her head. An instant later, he had slammed the door and Sango found herself once again staring at wood. 

"Allow me," a deep voice spoke from behind her. Sango turned and bowed immediately. 

"Your Highness! I'm so sorry I could not get your son out of his room. I really do not know what is bothering him," she lied. 

"It is alright, Sango. Step aside." 

She complied quickly with another quick bow. 

The king stepped up to the door and gave it a rough knock that nearly had it falling off its hinges. "Inuyasha!" He barked loudly. "You had better get your sorry ass out here, or I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Leave me ALONE! Is that so much to ask?" Inuyasha's voice snarled violently through the door. 

This time, Lord Inutaisho did knock down the door. Sango glimpsed Inuyasha jump up in surprised fury from his bed. 

The King straightened himself up and looked down on his son regally. "Because you so rudely left the party three days ago, Princess Kikyou and her family have graciously volunteered to come here and meet you instead. They will be here within minutes, so I expect you to get your act together and act at least a bit grateful to the fact they are coming to see you." 

Sango scoffed inwardly. Inuyasha grateful? Yeah right! She'd sooner see the palace pigs grow wings. 

Stubbornly, Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Feh. As if I'd act all polite for some bitch." He sneered.

King Inutaisho lunged forward suddenly and latched his fingers onto one of Inuyasha's furry ears. He gave a howl of pain as his father twisted the sensitive triangle of cartilage cruelly. 

"You WILL be polite, and you WILL be grateful! I'll make certain of it if it's the last thing I do!" The King barked sharply into his son's ear. He released it and walked out the door.

Sango looked back at her master and felt a slight pang of pity. The poor boy looked like a kicked puppy, no pun indeed. She moved to smooth his ruffled fur, but he whipped around at her and bared his fangs. 

With a hand cupped to his bruised ear, he growled in a low voice, "Leave me alone." Abruptly, he turned around and sulked, sitting in a cross-legged position, his back slouched.

She gave a small sigh and backed away obediently. She closed the door after herself quietly and walked to her own quarters. She really didn't want to be in the castle when Princess Kikyou would finally come. 

"When will we arrive, mother? This weather is just horrid. I'm getting sweaty." Kikyou fanned herself daintily with a gloved hand. "You, girl, fan me." She waved her hand to the maid inside her carriage. 

Rin, the Princess's personal maid, gave an inaudible sigh. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_ She turned her pleading eyes to the heavens above. But due to the carriage shade, she couldn't see a thing, except the disgusting pink color the Lady Kikyou insisted on using. However, like the dutiful maid she was supposed to be, she picked up a beautifully decorated fan from beside her and fanned her mistress. 

"We're almost there, love," Hatsuyo Higurashi replied. "Please, go quicker." She called to the horse driver outside the carriage. 

"Fan harder, despicable girl!" Kikyou commanded Rin.

Rin complied hastily. However much she hated her mistress, she needed the money she made to support her family, and getting fired would just not do.

The carriage slowly ground to a halt and a doorman, a young boy with freckles across his face, pulled back the curtains around them. "We have arrived, Your Highness," he announced with a low bow. 

The Queen stepped down, holding out her decorative kimono with one hand. As Kikyou stood by the entry she glared down at the bowed head of the doorman.

"Well, simpleton, are you not going to help your Princess down from this atrocious height?" She demanded. Rin noticed the carriage was barely a foot from the ground.

The doorman hastened to obey. Like herself, he did not want to loose his job. He held out both his hands to help the Princess to the ground. He offered to help Rin as well, but she declined politely. 

Together, they walked down the carefully paved path to the Inu Castle. Rin couldn't help but be nervous. What would it be like? They would be living a full week in the castle for the Prince and the Princess to get to know each other. What would the prince be like? Would he be as snobby as Kikyou? Or would he be Prince Charming, handsome, sweet, and strong? 

They were just a few steps from the huge, towering gates. As they approached, they creaked open slowly.

Well, for what it's worth, here's to a possibly new life! She mentally toasted to herself, imaginary champagne glasses and all.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Wheeeee! Another chapter done! That took longer than I thought it would and its WAY shorter than I would have liked. Oh, well. Another cliffhanger, you could say. I just love those, don't I? LOL. Once again, thank you all soooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! Please REVIEW for this one too!

~*~*~

**Review Responses**

~*~*~

**Yotaka**: Thank you for both of your reviews! Yeah, I was wondering why I wasn't getting so much… but now I have so many! =P I'm very, VERY happy now!

**Laura-chan**: Yeah, I like both too! Though, I've only read like one book of Chobits, I instantly fell in love with it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Oni**: ::blushes:: You really think so? I'm glad. Yes, I am as well, totally for Inu/Kag. Anything else is just… wrong. And I absolutely HATE Kikyou. I've made that pretty apparent in this fic, huh? I don't really like bashing her that much though. She used to be good after all… ::cough cough::

**mkh2**: I love Chi too! She is cute! It's so funny how that guy (er… forget his name) is such a pervert! LOL. Anyway, why don't you post your story for ff.net? I would love to read it. Thanks for your review!

**alleen**: Thank you! Well, here's more!

**dUcKzRuLe**: Well, I dunno why I made her an android. It just fits with the whole plot. You'll see… I think… LOL. But it's too late to change anyway. Thanks for being honest. Feel free to ask any questions you want. 

**pinksakurablossom01**: Thank you! Hmm… I have heard of Big O, but I've never seen a single episode before. If I'm leaning in its direction, be sure to let me know! Thanks!

**flawed-shell**: Whee! Another fav list! That makes me really happy ^_^ Thanks! And I'll be sure to add in future chapters that Kagome can feel emotions just like a human. It's just that she's not real… LOL. 

**spidee**: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it lots!

**The Turmoil Twins**: Wow! Such a long review! You guys have given me the longest review I've ever gotten! Thanks! Heh heh, very cute ^_^ Thank you for such a wonderful review!

**ShiKOA**: LOL. Thanks! Don't drink too much coffee now! Caffeine is one of the most abused drug in the world. Stupid Biology essay ::mutter mutter:: 

**darkfairy7**: Heh heh, sorry, but I used Kagome's last name as Kikyou's. I didn't know what else to call her. This is just a very twisted version of Sleeping Beauty LOL.

**Ganko**: Well here's the next update. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! Yeah, there's a reason she does that for him… but I still have to perfect the idea…

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**: LOL. Yes, I hate Kikyou too! This is probably one of the rare times I'm going to trash Kikyou. I hate her, but stories with Kikyou bashings seem so immature, so I try not to do that so much. Thanks for your review! It really made me laugh!

**KamalaKali**: Thank you! Is this soon enough for you? A day after you reviewed isn't so shabby, eh? 

Thank you all, once again! 


	4. Getting Properly Acquainted

Robotic Beauty 

Disclaimer: Psh! Of COURSE I own Inuyasha! I own the WORLD too! Bwahahahaha!! I HAVE THE POWER!! ::stuffs more sugar down her throat::

**A/N**: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I love 'em all to bits! Think of this chapter as a belated Thanksgiving present!

Also, thanks to the quick eyes of **amberescence** I was able to correct quite a whopper of an error! In chapter two, I said Sesshoumaru was engaged to Princess Rin. Well, since I have a new role for Rin, I changed that to Kagura. So now, Sesshoumaru is engaged to Kagura. Do not fear Sess/Rin fans! I WILL be making this part Sess/Rin!

**Ch. 4**

**Getting _Properly _Acquainted**

"Miroku! Get up!" A voice barked at the sleeping lad. 

"Unnhh…" Miroku groaned. "Jus' give me… five more… min… ZzzZzzZzz…" 

"Miroku!"

"Wha?" He replied sleepily. Suddenly, his face met with the cold, hard floor. He groaned again. _Why me?_ "What time is it?" He managed instead.

"Seven o'clock in the morning." Mushin replied.

"Seven o'clock in the – are you bloody crazy?!" He blearily raised himself from the ground and yelled to his father's retreating form. He gave one last groan and settled against the floor, hugging his coarse, wool blanket for warmth. _Hello, Floor, meet my life._

"Miroku! What in the seven hells are you doing?! Talking to the bleedin' floor?! Get UP already!" Mushin yelled from whatever room he graced his presence with. 

_WHY me?!_

Unwilling to face another bout of his father's wrath, he pushed himself off the ground and left his room to find the man in question. 

"Whaddaya want, father?" Miroku slurred, still half-asleep. 

"Go and rouse Kagome. The family of the Groom has graciously invited us to the palace so that Kagome can be better acquainted with them and the family of the Bride as well." Mushin took a side-glance at his son. "Oh, and for God's sake, Miroku! Fix your hair!" He snapped.

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood," Miroku grumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"Um… Looks like I gotta go, dude!" Miroku supplied lamely.

He quickly made his getaway before his father thought of some other reason to yell at him. Upon entering Kagome's room, he found her already awake and staring at an imaginary spot on the opposite wall. "Hey, Kagome. You awake too? And I thought only freaks like my dad were awake at this hour. And on a Saturday to boot!"

Kagome turned to face him and gave a small smile. "I don't need much sleep is why. After all… it's not like I'm real or anything…"

Miroku mentally smacked himself on the head. Machines didn't need to sleep. But it was so hard to believe she was nothing more than a machine when she had made such a significant difference in his life. 

"If you don't like being up so early, then why are you?" She asked.

"My father wanted us to go to the palace of the Groom to meet his family and blah blah blah… I wasn't really listening." Miroku grinned.

Kagome smiled back. She lifted her arms to loosen the synthetic muscles in her arms that had stiffened during the night. "What's the Groom's name again?" 

Miroku closed one eye in thought, "Um… Inuyasha, I think."

Kagome stopped in mid-stretch, an unreadable expression on her face. Somehow, it never registered in her mind that Inuyasha asking when the wedding with Kikyou was meant that he was her fiancée. She felt another part of her artificial heart shatter.

"Hey, you alright?" Miroku asked, slight worry showing in his voice.

Kagome slipped on her mask, the one she used whenever she tried to hide something, "I'm fine, Miroku."

"If you say so…" 

"I'm alright, really."

Mushin popped his head into the room. "Are you two ready yet? The Inu Kingdom is quite far from here. We should leave as soon as possible."

Kagome stood up, "Okay then, let's go."

^_~

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently against the ground. Almost the entire palace had grouped together before the entrance to greet their young lord's future wife. 

"When's the bitch going to get here?" He asked no one in particular. His father glared at him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed. "Just wait can't you? Geez! You're such an impatient bastard!"

Inuyasha frowned. "You know I could have you fired for that."

Sango ignored him. She knew he wasn't serious. At least, that's what she hoped…

But before she could complete the thought, the large, sturdy doors of the palace gates creaked open. A small, yet royally garbed child stumbled slightly into the hall. He straightened himself and his clothing before puffing out his chest proudly. 

"I present to you… Her Majesty, Queen Hatsuyo Higurashi and her beautiful daughter, The Lady Kikyou Higurashi!" The boy squeaked to the crowd.

The Prince huffed. The _Lady_ was probably some overweight, ugly wench spoiled rotten by her parents. But what he was not expecting was a near double of the girl that he had fallen in love with at the party. His mouth fell open as she glided gracefully down the hall. 

_It's _her…

Lord Inutaisho and his wife had been watching their son carefully as the Princess entered the castle. And they were quite pleased with what they saw. 

"Can you say, 'love at first sight'?" The queen whispered to her husband with an almost sly smile on her face. 

The Lord smiled. "I sure can. Looks like you were right, dear. This arranged marriage might work out after all."

After several seconds, Inuyasha shook his head. 

_You fool!_ He berated himself. _The girl at the ball _wasn't _Kikyou, remember! You stupid, stupid fool!_ With a dejected 'humph' he pushed his way through the crowd and made his way back to his room. 

Kikyou turned her head at the sign of movement. Someone was walking away from the crowd. She narrowed her eyes. Who could that have been? Who would dare be stupid enough to walk out on _her_, the beautiful Princess of the Higurashi kingdom? She could see his profile and her eyes raked down his form, admiring his sturdy build and his handsome face, his thick, black eyebrows lowered in annoyance. His long silvery hair swung lightly from side to side as he walked. All in all, the man was quite sexy. 

She gave a small smile. This man would be her next challenge. She just _had_ to have him.

But before the man could get away, the _King_ stopped him. She watched in amusement. What kind of man was this that needed the King to stop him?

"Inuyasha!" She heard him say. "Don't you dare walk off this time. Go back and meet your fiancée!" King Inutaisho demanded.

Kikyou's thin eyebrows arched slightly at that. So this was the man that she had to marry? Now this, she didn't mind one bit. 

The man grumbled and moved back into the crowd. Suddenly, both Queens were ushering all the people away. Her fiancée tried to move away with the crowd, but the King barked at him to stay. In no time at all, they were the only two people left in the large and now empty hall. 

She walked up to him slowly. "What have we here?" She drawled out, elongating each syllable. She lifted a finger and slid it sensually down the side of his face. The man's eyebrows furrowed even more in anger. He knocked her hand away harshly. 

"Don't touch me, you slut." He snarled. 

Kikyou's mouth fell open. _No one_ talked to her like that!

"Heh, nice fish impression, _Princess_," he sneered before sauntering slowly off. 

Kikyou fumed. _Why that… that… _man_!_ _How dare he?!_ At that very moment, she vowed she would win him over, no matter what the cost. "Rin!" She screamed. "Get out here, NOW!" 

The maid hurried out from the room next door. "Yes, Milady?" She replied. 

"Fetch me some almond milk." Kikyou demanded snippily. 

"B-but, Milady, almond milk can only be found in our kingdom!" She protested. 

Kikyou smirked. "That's not my problem," before gliding off in the opposite direction her husband-to-be had left. 

Once she was sure the Princess was out of earshot, Rin let out a long string of curses. 

"Now, now, that's no way for a maiden to talk." A monotonous voice sounded from behind her.

Rin whipped her head around. Standing behind her was a tall man with long silver-blue hair. A crescent moon graced his forehead and twin stripes streaked each cheek. He wore fancy clothes of that of the royal family. He had an almost feminine air to him, but he was most definitely the most masculine man she had ever met. A furry something was draped over his left shoulder.

She dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I did not know you were there." She trembled slightly. This man could get her fired!

The man gazed at the girl in front of him, as if judging whether or not to let her off. After several moments, he spoke. "Stand up."

Rin obeyed, but kept her eyes respectfully downcast.

"Look up," the man ordered. 

She looked up and locked her eyes with his shimmering golden ones. 

"What is your name?" He asked, with that same monotonous tone. 

"Rin… Rin Hamasaki…" She replied. 

The man gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning around and walking gracefully down the wall. 

Rin hesitated, "W… wait!" She called out. "I don't even know your name!"

The man turned his head ever so slightly. "Sesshoumaru." He replied curtly, before he slowly vanished from sight. 

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured quietly.

^_~

Miroku knocked weakly on the doors of the palace, knowing it was no use. The wood was too thick and his knuckles were raw from knocking for the past half hour. Even his feet hurt from kicking. 

Finally, the gatekeeper peeked his head over the parapet. "State your name and intent," He called out.

"Kazaana, Mushin. The royal family of Inu has invited me to introduce the robotic duplicate of the Lady Kikyou." Mushin called back. 

The gatekeeper gave a nod of the head and he opened a small side gate to let them in. 

Queen Myeko was on the other side, ready to greet them. Mushin and Miroku immediately dropped to their knees respectfully. Kagome, not knowing what to do, mimicked their position. 

"Up, up, all of you," The Queen smiled warmly, "There is no need for that."

She stood closer to Kagome and examined her face. "My, my, she looks quite a bit like the Princess Kikyou. You did a wonderful job, Mushin-san."

Mushin opened his mouth to boast about his accomplishment, but Miroku interrupted him. "Actually, Your Majesty, Kagome looked exactly like that before she was turned into an Android. All my father did was take away her humanity."

Mushin gave his son a piercing glare.

The Queen put a hand to her heart, "Oh my, I hope the poor dear wasn't forced!"

This time, Mushin spoke up, "No, no, Your Majesty, Kagome here asked for me to turn her into an Android because of her numerous boy troubles," he chuckled here. Kagome's face remained blank. "I was in the process of doing so when Lord Inutaisho asked me to create a duplicate for his daughter."

"Well, then, that's alright." She smiled again. She motioned her hand to an elderly man behind her. He was extremely short and slightly plump. "Myouga here will direct you to your rooms." 

The old man came up to the three. The servant seemed as if he couldn't walk. Instead, he hopped. "Now, hm… where were your rooms again? Ah yes, young sir, you and your father will be sleeping in the first rooms on the left of the first hall. And you, young miss, will be sleeping in the first room of the second hall." He smiled politely and hopped away. 

Kagome picked up her bag of clothing, the only possessions she had brought, and left in the direction the old man had directed. She looked at the door. It was expertly furnished and carefully waxed. There were beautiful designs carved into the mahogany wood that, she noticed, other doors did not have. Surely, guest rooms weren't always this extravagant? 

She shook her head and opened the door…

And found herself looking at a broad muscular chest. 

She blushed darkly and looked up into the eyes of the man who owned the chest and gasped. She dropped her bag in shock.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The expression on his face mirrored hers. "I-It's… you…" He said hoarsely.

Then, Kagome did the only thing she could think of at the time. 

She ran. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Yes, yes, I know I'm evil! No need to comment! And I am SO so sorry about the extremely short chapter. I'll try to make them longer, but it depends on what's happening. Hope you all enjoyed it any way! Don't forget to review! I don't care if it's a 'good' or 'update' or '^_~' Just make sure you review!

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

**valene**: Thanks, and well, this story sounds like Sleeping Beauty because… well… it _is_ a Sleeping Beauty parody! ^_^

**AnimeBrat**: Yes, the feeling is mutual! Bet you hate her even more after this chapter, huh? LOL.

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**: LOL. You know who you sound like? You sound like Crush from Finding Nemo! ^_^ I've watched that movie sooo many times. My bro 'insists' on watching it every night. But I hate Kikyou a lot too. Which is why I'm making her such a bitch in this story. The bitch-ier she is, the worse she's going to get in the end!

**ShiKOA**: Wheeee! Thank you! That gives me such a fuzzy feeling! And I know the chapters are short, but I'm not a miracle worker like… hm… Rosefire, who gets out whopping long chapters every several days! But, I try my best and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, even though it's so short!

**nightshadow**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Ganko**: Wow, you hit it right on the nail! And I'm afraid the suffering has only begun for poor Inu. U_U After all, he's engaged to a "snobbish, bitchy woman with makeup that kills" remember? LOL. Thank you for your wonderful review!

**rubber duckies**: o.O ……… Well… it looks like someone's REALLY really hyper! Your review made me laugh though! Thank you! How's this chapter?

**Mimiko**: Really? You think? Well, I'm glad! That gives me bunches of encouragement! And of course I'll be your friend! LOL. Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

**Alana-star**: LOL. I hate Kikyou a lot too! She's so mean and… dead. And also she's trying to take Inu from Kag! That cannot go unpunished! ::joins Alana-star in hitting Kikyou with an axe:: Well, I can't guarantee that everyone will be able to tell the difference between Kikyou and Kagome, but Inu will! That I can make for sure. Thank you for your review!

**Laura-chan**: Well, here's your update! What do you think? Also, Inu/Kag is the best couple EVER!! LOL. And Chi is quite cute. She's so innocent! I love her!

**Yotaka**: Thanks for your review! Okay, for the questions (1) Well, you can say, she will be stronger and better than a human, but I can't tell you more or I'll ruin the ending ^_^ (2) Yes, Kagome does act like a regular human, like in Chobits. I wanted her to be herself, be synthetic at the same time. (3) I think I pretty much answered that in this chapter and the A/N. If you didn't read that, there will be a Sess/Rin side romance. Thanks so much for your review!

**KamalaKali**: LOL. Thanks! I hope I didn't keep you waiting _too_ long! ::whistles innocently:: And as for why Kagome acts so human, there is a reason behind that, but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you ^_^

**amberescence**: Thank you for catching that mistake! Wow, I didn't notice it at all! But I gave you credit in the A/N, in case you missed it. Thank you!

**Pinksakurablossom01**: LOL. Don't worry I will "mess her up" eventually, but I'm not quite sure how yet… Thank you for reviewing!

****


	5. Heartbeat

Robotic Beauty 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I don't own anything. ::bursts out crying::

**A/N**: You know what?! I got my first flame! Whee! And I will start off this chapter by responding to it. 

_"Sorry to say i did not really like this story, from some of the review i readed before i read the story, made it seen that this was a great story, how everyone was saying "I can't wait for the next Ch. to come out" "Please write more soon" Sorry to say this was not one of these good fanfic. Also a king want a robot for a daughter, come on that is a bad theme to start out with. Kagome want to kill herself? I could understand that, but in the real story when Kagome saw that Inu kiss Kik, she (Kagome) went and was not happy for a while left him alone. Later when the old monk come and told Inu that Kik wash up on the shore of his home town Kagome let him go and search for her. I know this is a fanfic, but you should try to stay more a line with the real story of Inu. Because it will make more sence. I like the way you used the flasback to make the story better,sorry if i sound so mean but this what i think of this story, i will read more of the story when i have the time and maybe what i think about this story will change. Remeber what i say in this review is what i thought about the first chap."_ – An anonymous reviewer. 

I was actually laughing when I read this! I can't believe I finally got a flame! That's so cool! ::Ahem:: Anyway, first off, I clearly stated in the summary of this story that this was an **AU** fanfic, in other words, **A**lternate **U**niverse. This means that I can do whatever I wish for the plot of the story providing that I stay in character and I use characters of the series I am writing for. So whether or not I stray off the line of the real story is my choice. Agreed? Alrighty then. 

Secondly, the king does not want a robot for a daughter, but a robot to make the sacrifice for his daughter so that she (Kikyou) wouldn't die. He didn't want to lose his daughter so he found a replacement for the curse by using Kagome. 

I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I felt like I wanted to make something clear.

Sorry for the horribly long A/N! On with the chapter!

Ch. 5 

**Heartbeat**

Inuyasha's eyes widened impossibly large. It was her! It was the girl from the ball! And suddenly, without a word of warning, the girl turned tail and ran down the hall, disappearing from view. 

"W… wait!" He called out, but she was already gone. He tried to call out her name, but he realized that he didn't even know what it was. How pathetic was that? Pushing all irrelevant thoughts from his mind he dashed after her, letting his demon blood speed him on. His sensitive ears picked up at the sound of pattering feet and ragged breathing. Why was she running from him?

In no time at all, he had caught up with her. He leapt over the girl's head and landed in front of her, causing her to run straight into his chest. She gave a small 'oomph!' and braced her hands against his chest to steady herself. Tentatively, she raised her head to look into his eyes. 

"W-why did you run off?" He asked her, clutching her shoulders firmly but gently to prevent her from bolting again. 

She averted her gaze.

"Oi! I asked you a question!" He shook her shoulders a bit. 

She knocked his hands away, "Leave me alone!" She shouted. 

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because…" He struggled to find an answer. Why did he care so much about this girl anyway? What made her so special?

"Don't you see?" She shook slightly, "I was stupid enough to… to… fall for you, and then you go and… and mistake me for some girl you're already engaged to!" Tears brimmed at her eyes but she valiantly held them back. She would _not_ burst out crying right now like some sissy. 

Inuyasha shut his mouth. What could he say to that?

The silence that followed was almost unbearable. The tension was so thick, it was practically tangible. 

"Yes, well," Inuyasha said softly, "it was your personality that attracted me to you in the first place. I don't even _like_ Kikyou." He hesitated, "I would have much preferred to have been engaged to you."

Kagome looked back at him. He seemed to be telling the truth. 

After another lull in the conversation, Inuyasha asked, "What's your name? I never got a chance to ask you."

"It's Kagome." She replied. 

"Kagome…" He murmured and then smiled, "I like it."

"Thanks…" She whispered. 

Another awkward silence…

"Why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked, finally curious after the initial shock subsided.

"I'm…" Kagome didn't know what to say. But he would learn sooner or later. Better sooner than later. "I'm supposed to replace Kikyou when the time of the Curse comes." She said, carefully watching his face.

She didn't have to wait long for a reaction.

Inuyasha's face slowly turned red from anger, "What?! How can they do that?! That's– that's just _wrong_! And I know wrong! I'm going to march right over to my parents and demand tha– "

Kagome reached out her hand in panic and rested it on his arm. "NO! No. You can't do that!"

Inuyasha whipped his head around, "Why the hell not?"

"Because… because Lady Kikyou's family bought me!" She was still hesitant to tell him. 

"So? I'll buy you then! I'm not going to let you die just so _Miss Kikyou_ can live! The world would do better without her!"

"But… but…"

"But what?!"

"What would it gain to let me live? You– you're still going to marry Lady Kikyou!" Kagome protested.

"I'll call the wedding off! I've found a better person to marry! I'll refuse to marry Kikyou!"

Kagome cocked her head slightly in confusion. "Then who will you marry?"

Inuyasha snorted. The girl could be so naïve. 

"You!"

Kagome gasped, in genuine shock. "Wha– what? Y… you can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?" He asked again. "I'm the prince! I can do anything! Give me a good reason I shouldn't marry you!"

"…"

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"I'm not real." Kagome whispered so quietly, Inuyasha could barely pick it up. 

"W… what?"

"I'm not REAL!" Kagome shouted and took off… again.

But this time, she was equally, if not more so, unlucky. She had run straight into a dead end. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha walking toward her, cutting off her one exit. He backed her into a corner and rested the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of her face, his nose an inch from her own. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" He growled in a low voice. 

Before she could answer he cut her off.

"If some bastard fooled you into thinking you were some– some _slave_ incapable of thinking then, so help me I'll– "

Kagome interrupted. "No! It's nothing like that. I truly am… un-real."

"What are you talking about?! You're the most lively person I ever met!" 

"I'm… an Android…" Kagome replied, turning her head to the side. 

Inuyasha looked confused. "What's that?"

"It's… it's… something that's not real… synthetic." She struggled to find the words. "Here, I'll just show you." She reached up with her hands and brought his head down to press against her chest. 

"Wha… what are you doing?" Inuyasha mumbled, his words muffled by her bosom. A blush stained his cheeks. 

"Just listen." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. It felt so comfortable to be resting his head against her chest. It was so warm and soft. And the sound of her hea– 

His eyes snapped open. He looked up into her stormy eyes, clouded more than usual with grief.

"You have no heartbeat." He whispered.

Kagome nodded her head slowly. 

"You're not…?" He asked, finally understanding.

"… Real…" She finished for him. 

"But… but why? How?"

"Mushin… is a powerful man. I have no clue how he made me the way I am."

"So you were never… real?" He asked. He still had his head nestled against her and had no intention of pulling away. How could someone like Kagome, so warm (in the literal and non-literal sense), friendly and _real_ be unreal? He didn't want to believe it.

Kagome shook her head. "I was real… once… But then, Miroku said I asked to be changed into an Android."

"Why?" 

"I don't know… And something tells me that I don't want to know." Slowly, she slid herself to the ground, bringing Inuyasha down with her until half of his body covered hers. Tentatively, she stroked his ear. "All I remember is… darkness. And then… a bright light… and… and… when I woke up, I was an Android. I don't know any other life."

"Is… there anything I can do for you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No… I will take the arrow meant for Lady Kikyou. I will die. And then I will be forgotten."

Inuyasha sat up. "Stop that. I don't want to hear you talking like that. And even if there is nothing I can do to alter your future, I can do at least one thing." He said seriously, his eyes burning fiercely into hers.

"What's that?"

He pulled her head to his chest, much like how she had done minutes ago. 

"Give you what you are missing."

^_~

"Kagome. Kagome!" Miroku called out. Now where had that girl gone to? 

He walked into an empty hall. An empty LARGE hall. "Kagome!" He called again, hearing the echo.

"'_gome… 'gome… 'gome…_"

He turned around to shout in the opposite direction. "Kagome!" "_'gome… 'gome… 'gome…"_

He turned in yet another direction. "Kagome!" "'_gome… 'gome… Inuyasha…"_

Wait a minute. That wasn't right. 

He cupped his ear and listened hard.

"_Inuyasha!_"

His lips turned upward in delight. 

It was a woman.

The voice sounded louder and louder. Miroku decided to stay put and it would eventually come to him. 

As the form of a young woman slowly materialized in the distance, Miroku could stay put no longer. He rushed up to her and grabbed her hands, kneeling before her. The woman looked down at him, bewildered. 

"My Lady!" Miroku said dramatically. "It is not every day that one stumbles across a woman with such overwhelming beauty! The moment I set my unworthy eyes upon you, I thought a goddess had appeared! But you, my dear, are far more beautiful than any goddess!" He proclaimed. To his satisfaction, he saw a blush grace her cheeks. 

"I… I…" She stuttered. 

"Will you grant this pathetic fool a boon?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Um… I guess…" She blushed a bit more. 

Miroku beamed. "Will you bear my child?" 

Soon after, the young woman felt an offending hand on her backside, rubbing up and down. 

A vein pulsed on her forehead. "You… you… PERVERT!" She cried and punched Miroku square in the nose. 

"It hurts… but it's worth it…" Miroku sighed happily, a lecherous smile on his face, as he laid on the ground holding a hand to his bleeding nose. The woman huffed and stomped off. 

_Why… that…_ Sango fumed. Who did he think he was? Touching her like that? She wandered about aimlessly, in particular direction, muttering curses to herself, before she stopped. 

Wasn't there something she had to do? She snapped her fingers. Yes! She had to find Inuyasha. He wasn't in his room and his parents wanted to talk to him about something. 

But where could he be?

She sighed, it wouldn't hurt to check his room one last time.

^_~

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. She closed her eyes and listened intently to the sound of his heartbeat. It was strong and comforting, and it melted away all of her problems. She felt good and she felt happy. And she felt as if she was finally…

Home.

Inuyasha gave a small rumbling purr and she smiled as she felt his chest vibrate. Slowly, he picked her up and brought her back to his room. 

Kagome pulled away as he set her down. She kept her eyes downcast, "Thank you… Inuyasha."

She felt fingers below her chin as he tilted her head up. "No problem," he replied with a smile. 

Kagome felt a tingling sensation go down her spine as her eyes locked with his. Inuyasha lowered his head until their noses were touching. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. 

"Inuyasha…" She murmured as his lips descended on her own. An electric charge went through her body as they kissed, making her think that a wire had short-circuited or something. But she couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure as his lips caressed hers passionately. All thoughts escaped from her mind. She forgot about her problems. She forgot about Kikyou. And most of all, she forgot she wasn't real. Because as Inuyasha kissed her, he made her feel more real than anything in the world. She finally felt… alive.

But she learned the hard way that all good things came to an end.

A gasp was heard from the doorway. 

Both broke away abruptly and Inuyasha found himself staring at a gaping Sango. 

"Inuyasha…" Sango said slowly. "I need to have a word with you… alone." She eyed Kagome. 

"Sango… it's not what it looks like…" Inuyasha said nervously.

"_Now!_" She nearly screeched. 

Inuyasha gave one last look at Kagome before following Sango out the door. 

"Er… Sango?" Inuyasha spoke tentatively.

Sango glared at him. "_What_ in the world were you thinking?"

"Sango…"

"I mean you're engaged! For god's sake!" She continued to rant, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Sango."

"How could you disgrace your future wife by kissing another? You're such a moron!"

"SANGO!"

"What?!" She snapped angrily.

"Do you even know who she is?" He demanded.

"Some girl you're having an affair with?"

"No, she's the girl that I thought was Kikyou, remember?" He glared at her intently.

"Um… oh…"

"Kagome!" 

Kagome looked up at her name to see Miroku. 

"Hey Miroku. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He stepped into the room and gave an appreciative whistle. "What a room! My room's nothing compared to this. Why do you get the nice one?"

"It's not mine." Kagome replied.

"Oh? Then who's is it?" Miroku asked.

"His." Kagome pointed at the man standing behind him.

He turned his head to find himself looking at a man with long silver hair and dog ears. He cupped his chin with his hand and gave a thoughtful look. "Hm… You look familiar."

Inuyasha towered over Miroku. "Probably because I'm the Prince." He said arrogantly.

Miroku shook his head. "Hm… no, that's not it." He squinted an eye closed this time before snapping his fingers. "Ah! I got it! You're the guy that interrupted me in my dance with Kagome!"

"And…?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow.

"And… oh, never mind." Miroku brushed it off. His eyes went past his shoulder and widened. He pushed past Inuyasha and clasped Sango's hands. "My goddess!" He exclaimed.

*Slap*

Kagome covered her eyes with a hand in exasperation. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well, what'd you guys think of this chapter? A little longer than usual. Note 'a little'. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it! I was going to wait a little while to post this, but aw heck. I'll post it anyway. 

I'm surprised I got this chapter out so fast. I've also been doing some fan art. I think I'm pretty good. I'd post it if I knew how. So those of you who know how to post art in the profile section PLEASE tell me! I'd be really grateful!

I'm so sorry, but I'm in a hurry so I won't be able to reply to the reviews today. I'll answer any questions next time! Promise!

So here goes: Thank you! **Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**, **porifra**, **home_town_korea**, **Puppkid**, **rubber duckies**, **Ellene**, **ShikoA**, **Sugarhighs:P**, **DatchicAnna**, **Laura-chan**, **Kioko Maemi Mitsu**, **pinksakurablossom01**, **Ganko**, **dark fairy7**, and yes, even "**Ok this is weird**" – My anonymous reviewer ^_^

And thank you **_pinksakurablossom01_**! You're my 50th reviewer! ::cheers::


	6. Kikyou

**Robotic Beauty**

Disclaimer: I own blah. So if you sue me, you'll get blah. And no, blah does not in any way mean 'Inuyasha and co.'

**A/N**: OMG!!! 70 reviews! I'm SO happy! This means so much to me! I never dreamed I would have so many reviews by chapter 5! Thank you all so much! Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm very picky about spelling/grammar errors, if you didn't know that already. I tend to go back and correct them, no matter how trivial. Also, sometimes when I reread the chapter, I find I can do better, so I change a few details. It's nothing big, so you don't have to worry that suddenly, the plot is very different. Like last chapter, I put in the A/N "horribly wrong A/N" I meant "horribly LONG A/N" Heh heh

Enter chapter 6… (this chapter may seem short because of the ridiculously long A/N at the end, but it really is longer than most of my other chapter! 3000 words! So you guys better appreciate it! )

**Ch. 6**

**Kikyou**

Inuyasha growled. He took a sharp turn and sped up his pace, in the hopes of throwing off his pursuer, but… it was no use. Instead, he tried to tune out the man's incessant chatter, but again, it was no use. It was just too much talk to ignore.

"So… Your Highness…" Miroku said slowly.

"What?!" Inuyasha cried out in frustration, stopping and turning angrily to the boy.

"What exactly was my good friend Kagome doing in your room?" He asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gods! Just leave me alone, you lech!" Inuyasha cried. He spun around and flat out ran away from the blacksmith-in-training.

Miroku grinned. It really was fun to annoy people. And as he went through a mental list of all the people he had annoyed, it finally ended on Kagome.

He had annoyed her numerous times. Too many to count actually, and he had gotten his fair amount of hits in return. The past several months had really been different though. She didn't act nearly as carefree as before, when she wasn't a machine. It really hurt him to think that she had thought there was nothing else left in the world that she could stay for. She had been running away, he realized, just like she had been running away when he first met her, when he saw her on the verge of killing herself. She had been running away, by deciding to kill herself. Now, she was running away, by erasing her memory.

And at first, it seemed like it had worked.

Just like she wanted, she had forgotten everything. Every scrap of detail from the 16 years she'd lived had been removed from her mind.

The first few weeks after her Waking had been hell. She barely knew anything and spent most of her time mimicking others until he felt the urge to smack her over the head. She had been like a child, naïve and completely innocent.

And despite the kind help he gave her and the happy smile he wore on his face, inside, he had been angry. Angry that she had thrown her life away for some stupid boy. He had been angry with her for even thinking of it. He had been angry with himself for allowing it. And he had been angry with his father for going through with it without a second thought. The man never did seem to care for the girl he had seemingly taken in as a daughter. All he cared about was money and fame. And a good drink now and then as well.

But now… she seemed alright. She seemed happy and almost like her old self despite being synthetic. It was amazing how she seemed so alive. Her feelings seemed nothing short of genuine. Her personality now contrasted sharply with what he had seen that first time she woke up. If he hadn't seen the cords and wires twisted in her body that time, he would have thought she was alive, and not a robot.

It seemed, no matter what, Kagome just couldn't help but be… Kagome.

Inuyasha snuck a glance over his shoulder. Whew! He sighed in relief. He'd thought he'd never get rid of him. But now, he was on his way to his father's quarters to see what he had to say. Sango had said his parents wanted to see him. He couldn't but help be nervous. Did he do something wrong perhaps? He thought about that for a second. Something wrong other than the usual?

As he arrived at his father's room, he rudely pushed open the door, not caring to knock. He entered the room to be greeted by his father's grave face.

"Inuyasha," he said in that tone of voice that immediately told Inuyasha he was in trouble.

"Yes?"

"I have been informed that you have been… less than polite to our new guest–"

Inuyasha started to grumble something but King Inutaisho shot a glare at him.

"Do you deny it?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Very well," the Lord approved of his silence, "I wish for you to spend some quality time with your future wife now."

Inuyasha's face turned red in anger and he was about to spew out an angry string of curses when his father sidestepped to reveal a tearful Kikyou. The one thing he just could _not _stand was a woman crying, no matter who the woman was. The anger deflated from him a bit. "Er…" He replied intelligently.

The corners of Lord Inutaisho's mouth lifted into a semi-smile. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." With that, he departed the room.

Inuyasha was about to give a nasty retort but discovered he had already left. He was alone… with Kikyou.

As he turned his head back around to look at his fiancée, he found that her cheeks were completely dry, without a single trace of a tear. Looks like she had been faking the waterworks.

_Why am I not surprised?_ He thought sullenly. He wasn't the only one who could be swayed by a woman's tears.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou pouted, "why would you call me a slut? I'm so hurt. We're going to be married soon! What's the problem if one of us wants to get a little… comfy?" She stuck out her bottom lip and let it quiver a bit – a practiced move.

Inuyasha gave a disgusted look but he kept his mouth shut, realizing that anything he said could be used against him. Kikyou moved closer to Inuyasha until they were close enough to touch, and touch she did. She cuddled up against his chest and traced random patterns across his haori.

"I really like you," she said softly. "My heart pounds for you. Don't you hear it? Feel it?" She took his clawed hand and placed if above her heart, deliberately placing it over her breast, encouraging him to give it a squeeze.

Inuyasha whipped his hand away as if he had been burned and now turned his disgusted look to his own hand. He considered ripping off his skin and letting his body heal himself, but decided she wasn't worth the pain.

But hey, if he couldn't skin his hand, he could at least burn his clothes.

He shoved her away from him roughly. He couldn't stay silent anymore. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?!" The only way he could imagine himself like this was with Kagome. And not even that. Kagome would never be so bold.

"But… but… we'll be married soon!" She said, letting her eyes get teary.

Inuyasha eyed her dubiously. He was almost certain those tears were also fake. (A/N: Slow isn't he? ) "Crying won't work on me this time, Kikyou." Inuyasha said firmly.

Kikyou pouted again, "Oh come on, Inuyasha. You're my future husband. Shouldn't husbands make their wives feel… satisfied?" She said suggestively.

Inuyasha let his disgust show through in his growl. "I'm not your husband yet. Seducing me won't work." The bitch was really starting to get on his nerves. Her attitude appalled him. She was supposed to be a Princess for God's sake! She was supposed to be a noble virgin Lady and somehow, he had the feeling she wasn't a virgin. She was a disgrace. He had half a mind to tell her parents, but he refused to stoop to her level.

"Alright, later then." She nodded in approval.

Inuyasha exploded in frustration. "Don't you get it, bitch?! I don't want to do _anything_ with you at all! I don't love you, I don't even like you! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

With that, he stomped out of the room… and nearly flattened Kagome, who was standing just outside the door.

"Oh, Gods, Kagome, are you alright?" He asked, concerned as he pulled her up from the floor.

She brushed invisible dust from her kimono and smiled at him sweetly, "It's alright, Inuyasha. You didn't hurt me. Thank you for the concern."

Secure in the knowledge that she truly was okay, he crossed his arms. "Feh. Who said I was worried about you?"

Kagome giggled. She reached up and ruffled his ears like one would to a little boy. "You're so cute, Inuyasha. That's what I love about you."

Inuyasha could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Keh." He scoffed. "I'm not supposed to be cute. I'm a demon. Don't you know anything?" _Mental note_, he thought to himself, _act cuter around Kagome_.

Kagome smiled. "But you're a cute demon." She protested lightly. "Now come on, it's almost time for supper."

Inuyasha grinned toothily, "Oh, yeah? What are we having?"

"Oden!" Kagome perked up.

He laughed at her sudden perkiness and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, if you like it, then it must be good. Come on, let's go."

Kikyou watched all this with a look of supreme dislike on her face. How could Inuyasha, her _fiancée_, fall for someone like that? The girl wasn't even real! Kikyou frowned and made a silent vow to make the girl regret ever coming in between her and her mission.

( In the olden days, lunch was called dinner and dinner was called supper. I don't know how it worked in Japan, but I'm using this way just in case. Some of you probably already know this, but I'm just telling you and those who don't know this so you don't get confused when it's midday and I'm calling the meal 'dinner'. If I forget to refer lunch as dinner or dinner as supper, please let me know.)

Rin frowned as she tried to flick off the clingy suds off her hand. Besides the whole almond milk crisis, which she had yet to solve, there was nothing else for her to do, so she decided to help out. She was presently washing the towering stack of dishes along with several other maids. Now she was slightly regretting her decision. It seemed as if every time the dish pile diminished, some servant or other would stagger in and add more plates, bowls and whatnot to the pile. Her fingers had long ago started to prune and she was just plain annoyed.

A male servant with a large dish of food passed by. "Lord Sesshoumaru requests a meal to his room. Any volunteers to deliver it to him? I'm too busy with the other supper preparations."

Rin looked up at the name and raised her hand quickly. "I'll do it."

The servant looked relieved. "Thanks." He took a look at her. "You're one of the maids that came with Lady Kikyou right?"

Rin nodded.

"Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru's room is straight down that hall," he pointed, "It's the last door, very big. You can't miss it."

Rin nodded her head again and gingerly took the large plate from him.

"Don't go and drop it now," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and proceeded in the direction he had told her. When she reached the designated door, she gave a tentative knock.

"Come in."

She balanced her tray of food on one hand and pushed open the door. She found the man sitting at the table scribbling on some papers.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Put it on the dresser," he replied without looking up. It must be the nose, Rin deduced.

She was about to turn around and leave but his voice stopped him.

"Wait."

She looked at him. "Yes?" For some reason, she was glad he had given her a cause to stay.

"Are you a new servant, or did you come with the Higurashi Royal Family?" His eyes never left his paper.

"I'm the Princess Kikyou's personal maid." She replied.

"I see." He sounded almost thoughtful. "You may leave now."

Rin nodded, slightly disappointed she couldn't stay longer, before she left his room.

After she left, the corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth tilted downward in a small frown. For some crazy reason, he felt a slight attraction toward the girl. But that was wrong. He was already in a happy engagement with Princess Nazuna. She deserved better than for him to cheat on her. Sighing, he reread what he had wrote, noting that he had not written a single thing that made sense while the girl had been present.

Miroku looked to his left. _Hmm… Nope._ He looked to his right. _Not there either. Now were could she have gone?_ He thought to himself, cupping his chin in his hand. It looked quite the comical picture.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," a dry voice commented.

He looked up. "Ah, Inuyasha!" He exclaimed. "Talked to your father?"

Inuyasha scowled, thinking back to his meeting. "Yeah."

"Hmm… yeah, have you seen Miss Sango?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't get too attached if I were you. She comes from a long line of demon exterminators." Inuyasha informed him.

Miroku looked at him curiously. "So why would she serve a demon family?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Beats me."

Kagome spoke up from Inuyasha's side. "If you guys are done talking, we have supper to get to."

"Alright then. They must be serving something special for you to interrupt our important discussion."

Kagome humphed and walked off on her own.

Miroku watched her go. "What are we having anyway?" He asked.

"Oden."

"Ah."

"Hey… your name is Kagome, right?"

Kagome turned at her name to see the Higurashi Princess. "Yes."

Kikyou leaned against a nearby pillar casually, "I've seen you hanging around the Inu Prince. You do know he is my husband-to-be, correct?" She said smugly.

Kagome kept her face emotionless, "Yes."

If that disappointed Kikyou, she didn't show it. She held up her hand and began to examine her nails. "However, I have noted that you act more than just friendly to my fiancée. I can understand if you like how he looks. I, myself have felt a strange attraction to his looks. But, if you think you love him… that is a different matter." Her eyes glittered dangerously.

Suddenly, she made full eye contact with the girl. "I want you to back off." She said in a low voice, disgust showed plainly on her face as she narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha is _my_ fiancée. He is _my_ future husband. You have no place in his heart and you will _not_ get between us." Her voice returned to normal, but her eyes stayed as narrow as slits. "Besides, you're not even real. You're just an echo. My echo. And you will always be in my shadow. You have no feelings. You may think you do, but you're wrong." She held up her arm and pinched her own skin. "You do not have this. You do not have flesh. You do not have blood. And in five months, you will die as my echo, as my shadow. Sure a few people may mourn for you, but then it'll blow over and they'll forget. And once they forget, they can join everyone in worshipping me, the new Queen of both the Inu and Higurashi Kingdoms, wife of the Inu Prince."

Kikyou smirked. "Give it up, _Kagome_. You'll never win over Inuyasha, so stop trying."

With that, she sauntered off, a malicious grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

Kagome stood in the same place, her face still set in neutral. But on the inside, she was in turmoil, hurting from the bluntness of Kikyou's speech. Nevertheless, one single thought made it through her mind.

_You're wrong, Kikyou. I have already won Inuyasha. I've won his heart._

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Mere minutes ago, he had been waiting at the supper table with everyone sans two people. It was customary to wait for everyone to come to the table before eating and he had been starving, taunted by the smell of the oden. Mere seconds ago, Kikyou had entered the room with a suspiciously smug look on her face for one who had just been spurned by her "love". She apologized politely and took her seat next to him. She batted her eyes flirtatiously, but he just ignored her.

There was a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, when his eyes swept over the last empty seat. Kagome had been alone with Kikyou?

Moments after his thought, Kagome entered, and apologized as well before taking her seat across from him. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

'What's wrong?' He mouthed to her.

She just shook her head and smiled before replying back silently. 'Nothing.'

He gave her a dubious look but let it go. The meal was delicious, but it soured in his mouth as his mind drifted to possible occurrences between the two women. Every possibility that popped up in his mind had a bad outcome, each worse than the one before.

Before he realized it, supper was over and he was the last one sitting at the table, sipping his cold soup.

A maid came up to him, "Would you like me to warm that up for you, Your Majesty?" She asked politely.

Inuyasha shook his head, both to decline her offer and to shake himself out of his trance. "Oh, no, that's alright." He sat up and dumped his napkin on the table before leaving. To his surprise, he found Kagome waiting outside the door for him. "I keep you waiting too long?" He asked with a half-smirk.

Kagome smiled, "Yes, but I'll forgive you this time."

Together, they walked down the hall to their rooms in a leisurely pace, both enjoying the presence of the other. As they reached to fork in the hall path in which both directions led them down to their respective rooms, they turned toward each other.

"Well… it was nice seeing you again," Inuyasha said sincerely.

Kagome looked as if she wanted to say something, but she stopped and smiled lightly instead. "You too. Good night, Inuyasha." She leaned up and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before walking down the hall to her room.

Inuyasha watched her until she turned the corner near the end of the passageway and was lost from sight.

Hmm… you guys all want to kill me now huh? LOL. I know I'm making Kikyou really evil and usually I don't like doing that, but I do hate Kikyou a lot, so I'm allowing a bit of Kikyou bashing just this once! Though, I'm not going to be immature about it and boil her alive or anything like that. I'll think of a fitting punishment eventually…

Review Responses

Ch. 4

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**: Haha, Ed is funny! "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care." LOL. Omg, I love Outlaw Star too! It used to be my fav anime until I discovered Inuyasha Actually, I discovered Inuyasha a long time ago. Like three or so years ago when I was browsing through the manga section in Barnes and Noble What'd you think of this chapter?

**porifra**: Kagome asked to be an Android because people kept on breaking her heart and she couldn't stand it anymore. Hope that clears it up! And no, unfortunately, Naraku does not go after Kikyou. I won't end the story so soon! There are a couple of chapters left until Naraku comes and WAY more until the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**hometownkorea**: Korean and proud, eh? LOL. J/k. Anyway, thanks! Don't worry, I will finish it!

**Puppkid**: Of course it will be Inu/Kag! I can't stand anything else but that! Plus I said so in the summary =P Nah, Inuyasha won't be an Android, but you'll see what happens!

**rubber duckies**: Whoa… I think you should cut down on the sugar. Easy now! LOL. J/k. If you want to be eternally hyper, be my guest! LOL!

**Ellene**: You must hate Kikyou so much now, huh? LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**ShiKOA**: One too many to drink and too much sugar! LOL. How's this chapter! It's longer than usual!

**Sugarhighs:P**: I agree, I should slow it down, but just letting you know, I will get have Naraku come before the 10th chapter.

**DatChicAnna**: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Hmm… but you probably want to kill Kikyou now, huh?

**Laura-chan**: Yes, I'm trying to get in a Rin/Sess romance, but I still have to find a way to get rid of Kagura I don't think she's all that bad. She's my fav bad guy!

**Kioko Maemi Mitsu**: Cool name! Don't know what it means though… Thank you!

**pinksakurablossom01**: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Ganko**: He is a bit inconsiderate, but you'll see why Be patient now, my loyal reviewer! I know you want to like strangle Kikyou now, but I'll give her what for before the end of this story!

**darkfairy7**: What do you think of this one? Thanks for the review!

**AnimeBrat**: Hee hee! Glad you liked it!

Ch. 5

**AnimeBrat**: Hm… I was wondering where you had gone. I did post that chapter up rather quickly though! Thanks for the double review! Review for this chapter, yes? LOL.

**The Turmoil Twins**: Whee! Another long review. Thank you! As for the part that you were confused about, the "'gome… 'gome…" was the an echo and the "Inuyasha" after it was Sango calling for Inuyasha. Sorry for the confusion! Wow… What language! That was really funny though! I was laughing so hard! I could never think of words like that!

**SakuraSpring**: Hmm… well, I don't know what to say because anything that I do say would ruin the ending! So just be patient and you'll find out what happens.

**Brie**: Thank you! Like for SakuraSpring, I can't tell you what's going to happen or it's going to spoil the ending! And no, Kikyou is not going to die. That would be too mean and immature. But she'll get what she deserves! Mwahuaha! I have the power!

**Lugia-mew**: Heh, heh. Thank you! I try to be funny be it never sounds funny to me… I'm glad you think so!

**Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo**: Thanks.

**amberescence**: Haha, of course I did! Did I mention I love your name? It's so cool! Anyway, thank you so much! Don't ask me how I came up with it because I honestly have no clue

**Sugarhighs:P**: Spelling errors? Darn, thought I got rid of all those. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Laura-chan**: Thanks! I don't know, but I think I rushed Kagome and Inuyasha too fast into their relationship. But oh well, too late now! I couldn't help myself, they're my fav couple!

**Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**: Heh, Crush again! I'm sorry, I just really like Finding Nemo. It's so cute! "No eating here tonight – whoooo! Eating here tonight – no no no eating here tonight. You on a DIet!" LMAO! I just love that movie!

Sorry this chapter wasn't all that fluffy. And you probably want to shove Kikyou of a cliff, revive her with the Tenseiga and then do it again by now huh? Have fun! LOL.

**myinuyasha04**: Awesomeness… what a cool word… It's real too! Microsoft Word isn't underlining it in red. How cool… Anyway, thanks bunches for the review!

**pinksakurablossom01**: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter! But seriously, I can't believe I have so many reviews! 70 by chapter 5?!?! I never would have imagined I would get so many! At this rate I'll have 100 by chapter 7! I'm so excited! Thank you for your contribution, you don't know how much it means to me!

**KamalaKali**: Isn't Miroku the funniest guy? A perverted monk. Who would have ever thought of that? ::squeezes Miroku in a hug::

**squeakyinuears**: You reviewed! Thanks! WOW! What a long review! It practically took up the whole page and 7kb in my mailbox I do think Chobits was a bit perverted, but I think it eases up after volume one. I've read volume one and volume six. It's really pretty good! Yes, I know Kagome acts really human and I don't want her to be like that, but I need her personality at the same time. I mean without it, how would it be Kagome? If you're wondering how she became so lifelike, you'll find out in future chapters. The first time Miroku saw Kagome open her eyes, Mushin hadn't finished making her yet and then she had no personality. I tried to clear it up this chapter, and I'll try to clear it up even more in future chapters. And for the dying part, I'm still getting to that. I'm not telling just yet. It's a secret! Shh! And also, I do feel like the romance is rushed. I haven't really truly fallen in love, just both big and small crushes, but my point is that Inuyasha loves Kagome (and vice versa) but he's engaged to Kikyou. I didn't mean to be rude to the reviewer, I think I was in a bad mood ; but you're right, it does have some okay points. Thank you so much for that helpful review!

**Kody leigh**: Thank you for both your reviews! And no, if this chapter wasn't clear enough, Kagome will not be evil

**Ganko**: Yes, I thought it was touching too… I didn't mean for it to mean that Inuyasha would give Kagome his heart, just the sound of his heartbeat. But that works too! I wanted to say something like, "… let you hear what you are missing…" But that sounds like he's taunting her so I settled with, "I'll give you what you are missing." Anyway, thank you for the review!


	7. Something Special

Robotic Beauty 

Disclaimer: Well, of course I own Inuyasha! You people are just plain crazy if you think I don't! Oh, hey, look! A pig just flew by my window!

**A/N**: I think I'm going to be skipping around a bit in the next few chapters, time-wise that is. I want to get to the action ^_^ Anyway, thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I got so many! ::grins:: I'm sorry this chapter took so frickin' long to come out. The time just seemed to fly by! But I hope you guys enjoy! I added a bit of fluff and humor. 

Also, if you guys would PLEASE read my little one-shot called 'Memories'! Please? It's very lonely with only 4 reviews U_U Please review for it? It's really short! It's just a quick read, only 900 something words! 

Ch. 7

Something Special

~ _Three months later…_ ~

"Oi. Kagome, wake up."

Kagome shook herself out of her "sleep". It was a standby program she had found in her system that would allow her to rest her body. She had discovered it a couple months before at the palace. The Inu family (meaning the King and the Queen) invited everyone to stay for the rest of the time until the Curse. She looked up with a smile at Inuyasha. "Good morning."

Inuyasha gave a nod back in response. "They're serving breakfast in half an hour. If we hurry, we can take the long way through the garden."

Kagome beamed. "Oh, good! I love going through the garden." She stood up quickly and grabbed his arm. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" 

Inuyasha felt his heart speed up. Despite the knowledge of her un-humanity and countless warnings from Mushin, he had still fallen head over heels for the girl. He was being stupid, he knew. She wasn't real and she would be dead in less than half a year. He couldn't bear the thought, but as long as her fate didn't change, he wanted to enjoy what little happiness that had been granted to him and he wanted _her_ to enjoy what time she had left. _If only he'd discovered her earlier!_

On their way to the garden, Inuyasha caught a glance of Miroku sitting in his room in what looked like deep concentration. _Strange_, he thought, _he's usually the first at the breakfast table_. "Hey, Kagome, you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

She gave a small playful frown but complied with his wishes. "Alright."

Inuyasha casually strolled into Miroku's room. He had an almost comical look on his face, his eyes squeezed shut, as he has his chin cupped his hand in thought. 

"Hey, Miroku, what's wrong with your face?" He asked dryly.

Miroku kept his eyes closed, "I'm cogitating."

"You're _what_-ing?!"

"I'm thinking!" He snapped, his eyes opening angrily.

Inuyasha humphed, "Why didn't you just say that?" A pause. "So, what are you cogipating about anyway?"

"Cogi_tate_!" 

"Keh, whatever."

Miroku gave him another angry glare but continued nonetheless, "I was just thinking about the Curse."

"What of it?"

"Well… if the Curse was given to _Kikyou_ then how could Naraku be fooled into thinking Kagome is the cursed one, assuming he even comes at all?"

Inuyasha gave no reply. That _was_ something to think about.

Miroku went on, "Kikyou was the one who was cursed originally. It can't be just transferred to Kagome because they look alike. Yes, she will die because she will touch the tip of the arrow but that is only part of the curse. Somehow, she'll be tied to a specific arrow, at a specific time. In this case, it is her sixteenth birthday. And who knows if Naraku will come at all? Perhaps it will be a magical arrow that will levitate and stab of its own free will. If he does not come, who will there be to fool? Appearance won't make a difference. If he should expect a trick, why should he come at all?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Uh… villain tradition…?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

Inuyasha grunted, "I have to admit, that is something to think about… Damn, Miroku, I never took you to be one of those deep types. I didn't even take you for one of the smart kinds at all!" He said, a small smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. 

"I can be if I try, Inuyasha," Miroku rolled his eyes. 

"Then, you must not try very much, huh?"

^_~  
  


Inuyasha quietly slipped into the seat next to Kagome at the breakfast table. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered to her.

"Inuyasha!" The sound of his father's booming voice made him jump. 

"…Yeah?"

"Your spot at the table is next to your wife-to-be, _not_ next to the oversized doll!" He said angrily. 

His wife winced. She had observed the girl and she really wasn't all that bad. That was definitely not a deserving name. 

The first thing that came to Inuyasha's mind was to kill his father, but before he could fully leap out of his chair, he looked down at Kagome's face. It was in neutral mode, like it usually was whenever someone said something rude about her, while she was present.

_Then_, he leapt out of his chair, and landed right in front of his father…

… Which meant he was on the table. 

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said in a low voice, crouching down to meet his father in the eye. 

"Inuyasha! Get off the table and stop acting like the beast you are!" Lord Inutaisho whispered fiercely, conscious of stares in their direction. 

The boy's stare hardened. Inuyasha just sat like that, unmoving, glaring at his father for two seconds, before standing up slowly to tower over his father, "So… now I'm a beast…" Angrily, he kicked a nearby cup of water to the ground, satisfying in the shatter of glass. With another bound, he jumped off the table and was out the door. 

Everyone present was silent for another two seconds before Kagome scooted back her chair noisily and stood up. She tossed her napkin onto the chair and ran out after him. 

The silence returned. 

"So…" Miroku coughed to break the uncomfortable silence, "Anyone up for some orange juice?"

^_~

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting outside in the garden, throwing rocks into the pond. 

"Inuyasha?" She said gently.

He didn't replied. 

She sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" She angled her head to get a look at his face. 

He turned his head away. 

Angrily, she pulled at his hair until he turned back to her. 

"OW!" He complained, "That hurts!"

"Why won't you look at me?" She demanded. 

"Didn't you see what happened back there? I'm a beast! My own father admitted it! Just a damn half-demon. If I weren't the Prince then they'd probably chuck me out of the family to live by myself. Do you know how dishonorable it is for a demon to mate with a human?" Inuyasha stared down at her, "Luckily, for my _father_," he spat, "he has a fast tongue and he just managed to keep his throne and family. He would be an even more respected king if I was never born." He said sullenly.

Kagome slapped him across the face. 

Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, eyes wide. His hand reached up to lightly touch his reddened cheek.

She looked at him squarely in the eyes, "I don't ever want to hear you say that, Inuyasha! You are _not_ just a beast! Those people are wrong to judge you by what you are instead of who you are!"

He looked down, "Then, who am I?"

Her eyes softened. She pushed away his hand and let hers take its place, gently cupping his cheek. She rubbed at the flesh and forced him to look at her again, "You are a nice and loving man who deserves so much better, and whom I care about very, very much."

"You think so…?" He asked quietly.

"I know so."

Suddenly, he ducked his head down and kissed her fiercely in a passionate 'thank you' that he couldn't put in words. She sighed and responded to him, curving her arms around his neck. He reciprocated the gesture by pulling her closer and hugging his arms around her waist. He tilted his head and kissed her even more deeply, his tongue darting out at times to lick at her lips.

"Should we be doing this?" Kagome mumbled against his mouth. 

He reluctantly broke the kiss, "Why not?"

"You'll be getting married… soon. And I won't be around for much longer."

"Kagome… I don't care. I don't care about Kikyou, and I don't care about the wedding. It's only you I care about. You taught me to care and to be happy. And knowing that you might (he stressed on the 'might') be gone in two months… I want you to be happy. And even though so many people have tried to stop me, I… I l-love you… more than I ever thought I could."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled warmly. If she was still human, she would have been crying at that moment, but crying was a useless action and Mushin had gotten rid of it. 

"It's strange, really." He murmured, burying his nose against her hair. "I've never felt like this before. My parents have tried to get me together with someone for nearly a century, and it only took me three months to fall for you. I guess… you're just something special."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Inuyasha… you mean so much to me. I can't say that I love you," Inuyasha's face fell slightly, "but I know I care for you very deeply. Love… is something that comes hard for me. I don't know why, but I can't just say that I love you… not yet, no matter how much I want to. I don't want to hurt you."

Inuyasha brought her hands from around his neck and touched them to his lips lightly. "It's alright, Kagome. But don't you pull none of that noble crap on me. I already love you, and there's nothing you can do to prevent that. But," his eyes softened, "for now, even if I can't have you, I'll settle with just having you here. 

"My something special."

^_~

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha groaned. He'd just stepped away from his talk with Kagome when his father jumped at him. "What is it now, Father?"

"I want you to stop hanging around that Kagome girl. You are being less than faithful to your fiancée and it is tarnishing our family name. It's hard enough to keep you here at it is. Don't make it any harder."

Inuyasha growled, "So what are you trying to say? That I don't belong here?"

"No, I'm only telling you to be with your future wife more." He replied. 

"Look, Father, I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I don't like Kikyou. Not one bit. If it was my choice, I'd be engaged to Kagome." He ground out.

"Inuyasha, get a grip! She's not even real! _Why_ would you replace a living, breathing being with a robot?!" Lord Inutaisho shouted.

He sneered, "Maybe you should ask Lord Higurashi that. After all, that's what he did too, hm?"

"That is a different matter entirely!"

"Kikyou might not have had a say in getting that curse, but she sure deserves it now! Do you even know what she's like?! She's a fucking bitch! And I'd rather stab out my own eye than be mated to _her_!" Inuyasha spat out. 

"Inuyasha!" He barked, "Watch your tongue! You don't have a choice whether or not to marry Kikyou! You _will_ complete this union."

"What are you going to do to make me?"

"You talk of this Kagome as if she lives. Well, if you truly believe that, then getting locked up in a room for the rest of the coming two months must not be a very fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Inuyasha stared at his father in horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He turned away, "I suggest you keep away from the girl now, unless you wish to risk her freedom."

Inuyasha slumped against a nearby wall in shock. His father was turning into quite the evil bastard. 

^_~

"So… Miss Sango," Miroku sidled up to Sango. 

She eyed him warily. "What do you want?"

He gave a dramatic gasp of shock, "I make time in my busy schedule to see you, and you accuse me of holding an ulterior motive?"

"Yeah, that sounds just about it."

"You injure me, Miss Sango," he gave her a miffed look. 

"I ask you again, what do you want? You're wasting my time."

"Why, I only wished to get to know you better. Would you care to take a walk with me?"

"No."

"… Very well. We can just stand here and talk. So how long have you been working here?" He asked politely in the attempt to start a conversation.

"Why can't you just leave me along?" She cried in exasperation.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"Because you're a lech! And you're annoying!" With a final huff, she stomped off.

Miroku cupped a hand to his chin in thought. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? I'm so sorry it was short! Also, I'm going to take a poll. Faster updates, but shorter chapters? Or slower updates and longer chapters? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks!

I'm so sorry, but I can't respond to the reviews today. I shouldn't be online, but I am and so I'm in a hurry. I hope you guys forgive me. I might or might not be able to respond to them next time. And I also didn't edit this chapter so sorry for any misspellings!


	8. Without You

Robotic Beauty 

Disclaimer: Yes, I am Rumiko Takahashi! Owner of Inuyasha! Bow to my power! Bwahahaha!! ::people with straight jackets approach:: Uh oh, I've got to go!

**A/N**: Hi peeps! Sorry I took awhile to update. I've been struck with a bit of writer's block. Anyway, last chapter, I made a mistake. I said that Kagome couldn't cry even though I made her cry in an earlier chapter (…chapter 3 I think). So just humor me okay? She is able to cry, I'll correct the last chapter… later…

Also, I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!! YAYAYAYAY! Thank you **_KamalaKali_** for being my 100th reviewer!! And thank you everyone else for reviewing!! Yay! Okay, now on to chapter eight.

Um, by the way, there's a bit of Inu/Kik "fluff" (::gags::) in the beginning of the chapter, just to warn you ^^

Ch. 8 Without You 

"Inuyasha!" A perky, familiar voice hailed him. 

He groaned. It had been two weeks since his father had issued his warning and he was in desperate need to see Kagome. 

And the female that was currently skipping toward him was not helping.

"Inuyasha!" She called again. Kikyou smiled brightly as she approached him. She'd been ecstatic when she discovered Inuyasha no longer hung around that Kagome girl. It was true, she wasn't going to marry him until after the Curse but as long as he was by her side, she didn't care. She gave a romantic little sigh as she stopped in front of him, clasping his hands in hers lovingly. "Inuyasha, dear, didn't you hear me calling?"

Inuyasha gave a noncommittal grunt, looking elsewhere. She could tell his focus was somewhere else. 

She sighed and used her hand to direct his attention back on her. "What's the matter, Inu? Don't you like me anymore?"

Inuyasha snorted and tore his hands away from hers, "Stupid, I never liked you in the first place."

Kikyou gave him a hurt look. She sniffled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look…"

"Don't say anything, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear your excuses for breaking my heart." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she looked at the ground. 

"Wait… what?"

She sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, as she began to leave. He could still hear her sniffs. 

Inuyasha groaned. He absolutely hated it when he made women cry. What was the point of crying anyway? "Wait…" He sighed. "What can I do to make it up?" He said with about as much enthusiasm as a zombie. 

Kikyou brightened immediately and grabbed his hands again. "Oh, Inuyasha, I would be happy if only just to be with you."

Inuyasha cringed. "Do you have to be all romantic all the time?"

"But we're going to be married!"

"…So?"

She frowned. "Come on, let's go for a walk in the garden." She tugged on his hands and he gave in with a sigh. Inwardly, she crowed in triumph.  

They walked silently. He could tell Kikyou was itching to talk, but he didn't care much for her meaningless chatter. How did he ever get saddled with this useless bitch, anyway? All he wanted was Kagome… He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking things like that; he couldn't be thinking things like that. His father had made it clear that it wasn't allowed. 

The smell of flowers graced his nose as he realized they had arrived at the garden. His heart clenched. The last time he had been here was with Kagome… She'd loved the garden dearly. 

Flashback

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him from her seat on a jutting rock by the pond. Her bare feet were dipped in the water.  _

_"What is it?" He asked. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed, basking in the sun's heat. It was such a nice day…_

_"Come here." _

_Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and obliged her. "What is it?" He repeated. _

_She had a smile on her face and she patted the part of the rock on her right, requesting for him to sit next to her, while she hid her other hand behind her back. He narrowed his eyes playfully. He knew she was up to something. _

_She grinned. When he sat down, she flicked off the hat that he was currently wearing, and placed on his head the crown of flowers she had been hiding behind her back. _

_He scowled and moved to take it off. _

_She slapped his hands, "Hey, don't take it off! It looks cute." She smiled._

_That just made him scowl even more. "Flowers are too girly."_

_"They are not!" Kagome protested. She gestured to the garden. "Look at all of this! Just because it's beautiful doesn't mean it's girly." A strange smile crossed her face. "And they all have something that I envy very much."_

_Inuyasha scooted closer, "And what would that be?" He said softly._

_She looked at him with that smile still on her face. "Life," she murmured. _

_Inuyasha didn't reply. _

_She gently stroked the petals of the crown. "I really don't know why I chose to become like this. I have to ask myself, was life so horrible that I would just throw it all away? What possible could have been so bad to just make me give it all up? Right now, I might be able to see, hear, and breath, but this isn't true living." She put a hand against her chest, "This chest of mine is but an empty cavity. I have no heart. And I'm not truly living."_

_"Kagome…" He took her free hand resting on the ground and laced his fingers through hers. "Call it what you want, but to me, you're more alive than almost anyone I've known. You genuinely care, and that's more than I can say for that fiancée of mine. Please stop thinking that you're not alive. As long as you're here, with me, it's all I'll ever care about."_

_Kagome gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand gently. "Thanks. Now keep that flower crown on, okay?"_

End Flashback

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha!" 

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of his memories. 

Kikyou peered at his face, "You were zoning out for a moment. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great," she smiled, "Then I'll make a flower crown for you."

Inuyasha had to clench his teeth to suppress the growl that welled up in his throat. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn Kikyou was trying to replace Kagome. And that infuriated him. 

"No." 

"No?" Kikyou repeated, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side.

"I don't want one." He clarified. 

"But flowers are so beautiful and full of life! Don't tell me you don't want one just because it's girly."

Now he was almost positive she was imitating Kagome. 

"No is no, bitch!" He spat. Angrily, he stomped away from the garden, leaving his wife-to-be by herself. 

^_~

"Lord Sesshoumaru." A soft voice whispered to her lover in his study. 

Said man looked up. Before him was his fiancée, Nazuna Toshiyama. She was a gentle and beautiful woman he met at one of his father's parties and he immediately felt guilty. A girl that he barely knew was making him forget everything they had had. Nazuna didn't deserve to be two-timed. "Hello, Nazuna. You're back I see. How was your trip?" He walked over to the woman to enfold her in his embrace. 

"It was fine."

"How's your brother?" He asked her carefully.

She looked down, "He's still sick."

Sesshoumaru rested his hand lightly against her cheek to let her know she had his support and to request her to go on.

"He's a sickly pale color now. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him. He won't eat and he won't talk. I'm so worried." She collapsed in his arms and took comfort in the warmth of her fiancée. 

"It'll be alright, you'll see." He told her.

"I hope so," she said softly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

The door opened, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I've brought you your din— " Rin stopped in mid-sentence. A surprised expression was on her face as she observed the couple before her. She bowed her head immediately, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't know I was interrupting something." She quickly set the platter of food on the dresser and departed. 

"Who was that?" Nazuna asked.

"One of the servants of the Higurashi family. She serves me my meals." Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the door. He almost felt like following after the girl, but he knew that would not go well. Around the palace, rumors traveled fast. Besides, his future wife needed him more than Rin did at the moment. The girl was just a servant after all. Nazuna was much more important. 

He steered them to his bed and gently laid down on top of it with her. But even as he made love to his fiancée, the woman he loved, his mind still lingered on the sweet girl that served his meals. 

What could this mean…?

Trouble, for sure.

^_~

Rin was still in shock when she'd made her way back to the kitchens. Sesshoumaru already had a lover? She felt something within her throb. 

She had a strange feeling that it was her heart.

^_~

"Kagome?" Miroku knocked gently on the open door of her room.

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"What are you doing by yourself in here?"

She shrugged, "I have nowhere else to go."

Miroku sat down beside her on her queen sized bed, "Why is that?"

"I've been banned from seeing Inuyasha. I have nothing else to do."

Miroku slung an arm around her shoulders, "So you couldn't see me? You know I'm always happy to entertain." He grinned.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, Miroku."

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged again, "I don't really know, I don't really care."

"Then let's go to the garden."

Kagome beamed, "Okay."

Miroku looked at Kagome as they walked to the garden. She seemed happy now, even with those blank eyes of hers. He really had to wonder if they would really fool Naraku. He hoped to the gods they would not. He wouldn't be able to live if Kagome truly died, and he believed that Inuyasha wouldn't either. And now they were forbidden to see each other. 

A fury that he had never known flared inside of him. He wanted to see Kagome happy and even the words of the king wouldn't stop him from making her smile again. If she wanted to see her love, then he wouldn't let anyone one get in the way of her happiness. 

With a resolute nod, he steered Kagome in a different direction. Bewildered, she looked at him, "Where are we going?" 

"To find Inuyasha." He answered.

"B-but I'm not allowed to!" She protested. 

"I don't care."

"But— " 

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy, Kagome, so shut up and help me look for Inuyasha."

She stopped walking for a moment. He turned to look back at her when she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Miroku."

He smiled, "You're welcome. Now let's go find that big lug head, okay?"

A grin split Kagome's face, "Okay!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Hey all! Yes, I realize it was a really short chapter and I apologize! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I turns out that I will not be doing longer chapters with less updates or shorter chapters with more updates because not enough people took the poll. I'll just keep it how it is for now and try to update whenever I am inspired. At the moment, I am pressed for time and I have all these new ideas popping up in my head!

Please people! Check out my profile and take a look at the future ideas posted. Please vote in your reviews!! I'd like to know which ones interest you the most so I would really appreciate it if you would vote! Thanks! 

~*~*~

Review Responses 

~*~*~

****

**ShiKOA**: Oh, I'm so sorry! I know I'm a horrible updater and I'm terribly bad at writing long chapters. And this chapter is short too! I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me ::gives puppy dog eyes:: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter!! Just for you, I'll try to update sooner this time!! (But don't quote me on that one LOL). **Guardian Angel of ALL Anime**: That's alright. Thankies for reviewing last chapter though! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long -_-; ::sighs:: I really am bad at updating fast. **Rebecca**: Thanks, Rebecca! I would never forget about my stories. It seemed like it for NLA, but that was just a bad writer's block… A REALLY bad writer's block ^^ Thanks for reviewing! **Ryuko1**: Thank you for reviewing AND voting! Unfortunately, since people didn't vote enough, I decided just update whenever I can. I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I tried to make it as original as possible since it seems like most of my stories are parodies ^^ **inutikidudez**: Thank you for your review! I guess technically, you're my 100th reviewer, but Rebecca's review was doubled and so I don't really count that. But thank you so much for reviewing! I never imagined I'd get so many reviews for the story! Thank you! **KamalaKali**: Hello, Kamala! Thank you for being my 100th reviewer!! Yay!! ::sighs:: It's been another month since my last post. I feel so bad. The months just slip past though! I'm hoping that I'll get some updating done during spring break, but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for voting! You're only of the three people that did O_o Thank you so much for reviewing! 100, yay! LOL. **au**: Heehee, thank you! I'm glad to hear you like it! Hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter! **Alana-star**: Haha, thanks for the review! Your reviews are constant entertainment for me ^_^ Sorry there won't be an update soon for Dr. Do-Youkai. I don't really like where it's going and I have other stories to finish, but never fear! I'll finish it… eventually… **black twilight hitokiri**: Yay! My story's original! Thank you! Yes I know it takes me a long time to update… Sorry! But I'm glad you like it! **Yotaka**: Hmm… that is a good idea. I might just take up that idea, but not right now. ::sighs:: I hate high school… LOL. Thank you for reviewing and voting!


	9. Curse Day

Robotic Beauty 

**Disclaimer**: Those of you who think I own Inuyasha say "Aye!" … ::silence::

**A/N**: Fast update, ne? It's only been 12 days! LOL. Anyway, I have a very ODD request. I need ideas on how I should get rid of Kikyou in the end. Feel free to email me! The only thing is that she CAN'T be killed. That's my only limitation. I like Kikyou bashing, but not to the extreme. Thanks! By the way, this is an **extremely** short chapter and I'm soooooooo sorry!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ch. 9: Curse Day 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The atmosphere was so tense that it was practically tangible. It was the day. It had finally come. And Lady Higurashi's fingernails were no longer as long as they once were. 

Everything had been planned out. Kikyou would be hidden in a secret room in the east wing, for if she were to be taken somewhere else, it could endanger others, while Kagome would be sitting in the dining room at the head of the table as if celebrating 'her' 16th birthday. Over two hundred guards would be stationed secretly around the castle to apprehend Naraku when the time came. The other occupants of the castle had been escorted to the town nearby. 

Inuyasha, however, refused to leave. He was in his room along with Miroku and Sango. He had been pacing nervously for the past two hours and the other two had given up trying to stop him. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. What would happen to her? Was Naraku going to be fooled? He clenched his fists tightly and resisted the urge to punch the wall. 

Suddenly, his ears perked up. He thought he had heard footsteps. 

"What is it?" Miroku asked. 

Inuyasha shushed him and listened attentively. 

_Tap. Tap._

There it was again! He was sure they were footsteps. Carefully, he inched open his door. He peered into the hall and slipped out noiselessly. Miroku and Sango followed him. Outside the hall was the room usually used for parties and balls. Across the room was Kikyou's room, where she was hidden. In the middle of the large room, stood a young woman. Her pointed ears and blood red eyes left no doubt that she was a demon. She wore a red and white striped kimono and her short, black hair was piled in a small bun at the top of her head. In her hand was a single, black, battle fan. She looked around the room, first looking at the open door leading to the dining room before glancing at the other corridors around her. 

Inuyasha's mind raced. It wasn't Naraku. 

As if coming to a decision, she headed for the dining room. Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath. 

Abruptly, she stopped and Inuyasha feared she had heard him. Suddenly, she turned in the direction of Kikyou's room and walked resolutely toward the single door down that hall. Miroku's eyes widened. She knew! 

Unbidden, a shout rose in his throat. "No!" No matter how much he disliked the princess, he couldn't let an innocent get hurt, especially if that woman wasn't going after Kagome. 

The youkai woman turned to look at him and smirked. She continued down the hall. 

Miroku tugged Inuyasha's kimono sleeve, "She already knows we're here! We might as well save her!" He rushed in the direction of the woman. 

Inuyasha and Sango followed him. At the last second before they reached her, she turned around. 

"Ha!" She flashed a triumphant smile and countered Inuyasha's clawed swipe with her steel fan. "You fell for it! Just like Naraku said!" 

Inuyasha stared at her, an uncomfortable feeling slowly pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Now, you'll be too late!" She crowed. 

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as the words registered in his mind. He whipped around. "KAGOME!!" In a flash, he was gone, racing down the hall and to the dining room. 

Miroku faced the woman, fisting his hands tightly. "Who are you?!" He demanded. 

The woman smirked again. "I am Kagura, the Wind User." With that, she whipped out her fan and hacked it against a nearby pillar. White dust exploded from the fancy column and when the dust cleared, she was gone. 

*

Kagome stared the man in a strange baboon suit twently feet in front of her. 

"Who are you?" She asked, standing up. 

"Why I'm Naraku, of course. And you're Kagome, I presume?" The man stated more than asked.  

"How do you know who I am?" Kagome asked carefully. 

"Why everyone knows you," Naraku said breezily, "The Android who had been created to replace the cursed Princess Kikyou and the one to trick Naraku… me."

Kagome stiffened. 

"In the beginning, it was Kikyou I was after to get back at my buddy Inutaisho, but since you are so insistent on replacing her, I might as well take you down anyway."

From under the baboon cloak, he pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it straight at her heart, pulling the string taut. There was no way he was going to miss. 

Just as the man released the arrow, she heard a shout explode from outside the room. It sounded distinctly like Inuyasha's voice. 

A sudden pain exploded in her left breast and then she knew no more. 

*

Without thinking at all, Inuyasha tackled the man down, his hands wrapped around his throat. 

When he finally looked up, he froze. 

He couldn't move.

He couldn't talk. 

He couldn't breath. 

He could only stare. 

From the force of the arrow, Kagome had been flung back and pinned to the pillar behind her. The arrow was lodged in her chest and her eyes were closed. 

"Ka…" Inuyasha choked out. He released Naraku's neck and walked, as if in a trance, toward Kagome. 

Naraku stood up and cleared his throat. "I see that my work here is done." In a swirl of dark billowing clouds, he was gone.

Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's face. The skin was chilled and he winced. 

At that moment, Sango and Miroku rushed into the room. Sango came to an abrupt stop and the ever-graceful Miroku crashed into her back. They fell to the floor from his momentum, but Sango quickly untangled their limbs and leapt up. Miroku stopped her from rushing forward. 

"Why are you stopping me?" She asked furiously. Kagome had become quite a good friend to her over the period of time they were together and she was incredibly worried. 

Miroku was staring forward, jaw tightly clenched. "He deserves time to be with her first." 

Sango turned away from him and the two of them watched the scene unfold. 

-

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered softly. "Please wake up. Open your eyes." He pleaded quietly. "I want to see your eyes again. Please… I want to see you smile. I want to hear you laugh. Please don't do this and just open your eyes…" 

Kagome gave no reaction. 

Inuyasha began to lightly pat her face. "Wake up, Kagome, you have to wake up… please… I need you…"

Had it not been for the serious situation, Sango would have teased Inuyasha for the amount of times he said the word 'please', but now was definitely not the time for jokes.  

The hanyou began to grow angry. "I demand you to wake up, Kagome! Now! This isn't funny anymore! Just open your goddamn eyes!"

Kagome continued to hang, still as death, by the arrow that held her to the stone column. 

And as she hung motionless, Inuyasha began to feel a sensation he'd never felt in his entire life: the sting of tears in the back of his eyes… and the feeling of fear that came along with it. He closed his hand around the arrow, intending to pull it out, but immediately released it with a hiss of pain. He looked down at his open palm to find it charred nearly black. The arrow had burnt him. 

But he didn't care. He needed to get Kagome down. Determinedly, he grasped the arrow again, gritting his teeth against the shooting pain that ran up his arm. Slowly, it came out inch by inch and when it finally did come loose, he was near collapse from the burning in his hand. Kagome fell into his arms. 

He tossed away the arrow, not caring when the poison melted a small hole through the floor. He held his beloved gingerly, sweeping the messy bangs from her face with his uninjured hand. 

Inuyasha buried his nose into her hair and deeply inhaled her scent that was still very much human, even though she was not. "Open your eyes," he mumbled again, in the hopes that with the arrow out, his command would become more affective. 

Sadly, he was mistaken. 

He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard, a single, solitary tear rolled down his face. 

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against hers for the very last time. 

-

-- THE END!!

-

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Heehee, just kidding! There are still quite a few chapters to go, so never fear! Anyway, I realize that this was a really short chapter and that I left I it off with an evil cliffie, but I promise I'll get another chapter out soon… and if I don't, feel free to pelt me with rotten oranges ^^

By the way, peeps, **PLEASE** read and review for my newest story Into the Darkness. It's very lonely with only 15 reviews ='( Thank you for those of you who did! 

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses** (13 reviews last chapter! ::sobs:: Thank you so much!!)

**~*~*~**

**kokoro**: A very tough choice indeed =P I'm glad you like this story! Thank you for the review (and the comic relief ^^)! **Queeny**: Yes, I do realize I take a while to update, but it's been going quite well this month, wouldn't you say? I finished one story, got two chapters up for another, and started and wrote three chapters for a new story! ::looks proud of herself:: I will sincerely try to update as soon as I can for the next chapter! **Kawaii-Inu-Inutaisho**: LOL. Thank you! I know you'll probably hate me for this cliffie, but I'll try to get up a new chapter in the next week and a half. Any longer then that, you can bring out the rotten oranges =P **Rebecca**: LOL. I do believe that my writer's block is going away, which is a good thing! Hopefully I'll get in a new chapter soon! Thank you for reviewing! Each and every one of my wonderful reviewers make a difference!! **AmayaSaria**: Heehee, yes I do hate Kikyou, but not _too_ much. I like the Kikyou that was Kikyou before she died, but not the walking clay pot. Thanks for the compliment!! **Inutikidudez**: Thank you so much! I predict lots of Inu/Kag interaction in the future, LOL. **Dragon Man 180**: Thanks! Although I don't _completely_ hate Kikyou, I do enjoy a bit of Kikyou bashing now and then. And unfortunately, it wasn't Kikyou that got the arrow, but never fear, it's all planned out up here in my brain ^_^ **AkuReiX**: Thank you so much for understanding!!! And yes, the time is HERE! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter… even if you didn't enjoy the cliffie =P **ShiKOA**: I'm sorry for taking so long for the last chapter, but hey, I updated fast this time, right? Another insanely short chapter but I felt a need to torture you guys… Muahahaha! ::cough:: =3 And I also like to read really long chapters, but unfortunately I am unable to write 10+ page long chapters so I think it would be better if I did shorter chapters and faster updates. Thank you for reviewing! **Anime Brat**: ::sigh:: Dr. Do-Youkai again, huh? LOL, it's okay. I'm seriously flattered on how much you like it! But I'm still not sure when I'll start it up again. I'm going to try to get in more chapters of NLA before I update that. But thanks for the review! **Cataluna**: YAY! You reviewed for _this_ story too! I'm a very happy camper now ^^ Heehee, thank you for the compliments! And unfortunately, I won't give you the answers to your questions just yet. That would ruin the plot so stayed tune to find out (boy do I sound like a lame tv announcer…)! Though I can say that it was Kouga who dumped her first. Other than that, my lips are sealed. And no, I don't mind you expressing your opinions. I totally agree on that and I try to do it as little as possible and it's also the reason I dislike stories that have about a million A/N's each chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review! **Akai Kiniro**: Omg, I'm glad you enjoy this story so much! -^_^- Here's the next update! And thank you for the idea, but most likely, Kikyou won't end up with Naraku U_U Yes I know they're like perfect for each other but… I have the plot all in my head. Thanks for the suggestion though! And thank you for reviewing! **Yotaka**: Hi, Yotaka!! We really must chat again sometime on AIM… =P Much better than talking over reviews/review responses. Heehee, I love it so much when my reviewers are really into my stories, so thank you! Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Maybe we can chat this Saturday night? Hope so! Bye! **KamalaKali**: Heehee, yes you get the glory of being my hundredth reviewer! Hopefully I'll get another hundred reviews for this story ::crosses fingers:: Yes, I dislike saying tomatoes as well… it's too overused. So I say oranges instead! By the way… can oranges even rot…? LOL. Though I'm sure they do eventually. Here's the update! Hope you've enjoyed!

**Remember to review for Into the Darkness! =P Thanks everyone!**


	10. Information

**Robotic Beauty**

**Disclaimer**: Do I own Inuyasha? ::sighs:: Unfortunately not…

**A/N**: Agg!! ::slaps herself repeated in the forehead:: I made yet _another_ mistake in giving the same character different roles!! Thank you **amberescence** AGAIN for catching my error! Anyway… Kagura keeps her role as server to Naraku and now Sesshoumaru is engaged to Nazuna. God! ::sighs:: Thank you so much **amberescence**!! I owe you big time! 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ch. 10: Information**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sango was sobbing behind him and Miroku had collapsed onto the ground, cursing every god he could name, but Inuyasha didn't care. The worst thing in the world could happen and he wouldn't care. His everything, his very life had been taken from him. In the few months that she had come into his life, Kagome had become the single most important thing that kept him going. Now that she was gone, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was lost.

And when he felt the slight stirring in her body, he would have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. 

With an almost inaudible groan, her eyes fluttered open and she took in a small breath. 

Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly and blinked hard. _Am I imagining things now?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper. 

"K… Kagome…" Suddenly, he wrapped his arm fiercely around her shoulders and buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Silent sobs wracked his body. 

"Inuyasha?" She asked again. "Are you… crying?" But there was no need for him to answer. She very clearly felt the warm tears slipping down her neck. Gently, she hugged her own arms around him comfortingly. 

"I thought you were gone." He whispered.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere." She consoled. 

He looked up and Kagome wiped away the droplets of water on his cheeks. She kissed him tenderly on the corner of his mouth. 

Sango dropped to her knees next to the two of them and pulled Kagome into her own arms in a sisterly hug. Miroku embraced her soon after. 

"How did this happen?" Sango asked, frowning when Inuyasha took Kagome back possessively. 

Miroku shook his head in wonder, "It's a miracle."

*

Sango knocked on Kikyou's door. 

There was a pause before it opened slightly. "Is it safe now?" Kikyou asked tentatively, her eye peeking through the crack. 

"Yes."

She beamed. "Did Inuyasha save me?"

"No."

Kikyou frowned. "Then where is he?"

One side of Sango's mouth lifted in an amused smile, "Over there." She jerked her thumb behind her. 

The Princess looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped. Inuyasha and Kagome were several feet away locked in a kiss. 

"Inuyasha!" She gaped.

He looked up. "What?"

"You… you're cheating on me!" She said, stupefied. 

He rolled his eyes, "Look, the Curse day is finally over and nothing bad happened so I'm no longer obligated to 'protect' you. So now I'm going to cancel the engagement. If you have a problem, then too bad."

Angrily, she marched over to him and pointed at Kagome. "It's her isn't it? It's that fake bitch! Why would you pick her ov— " She stopped and leaned closer to Kagome, peering at her face. "Something's different. Her eyes…"

It was something odd. The moment Kagome had woken, her eyes had changed. They'd transformed from the blank, dulled eyes to her old brilliant gray-blue ones, although Inuyasha claimed they'd always been that way. 

Kikyou quickly shook her head though. It didn't matter if her eyes were blue or black, her fiancée had still left her for a robot. Furiously, she yanked on Inuyasha's hair. "How could you pick someone who isn't real over someone who is! All she is is metal and wires! I could ask my parents to tell Mushin to dismantle her and she'd be gone just like that!" She snapped her fingers. 

Inuyasha growled a low, dangerous growl and he grabbed her shoulders fiercely, his claws slicing through the fancy fabric, "You do and I swear I'll make your life a living hell," he hissed at her. 

Tears pricked at Kikyou's eyes as his claws began to lightly pierce her fair skin. "You're hurting me, Inuyasha." She whimpered. 

"I don't really care." But he pushed her away anyway. 

Miroku turned away from their conversation. He really had something to think about now. Why did Naraku go after Kagome instead of Kikyou? Especially if he knew Kagome was trying to trick him? It just didn't make any sense. Naraku was known to be a cunning mastermind. Somewhere deep in him, he knew they weren't going to fool him, but the sudden turn of events left him baffled. 

And somehow, Kagome couldn't die, not even from a highly poisonous arrow and should have burned a hole right through her chest. Genius blacksmith or not, he _knew_ Mushin couldn't create Androids out of something other than metal. There was something his father was hiding… Never had he been told how his father had been able to do so well in creating things when he'd done so poorly before. 

Miroku decided then that he was going to have a talk with Mr. Mushin Kazaana. 

"Oi, Miroku, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to my father about why Kagome wasn't destroyed by the arrow." He glanced over his shoulder. "You guys can come with me if you want."

They shrugged and agreed. 

Once outside of Mushin's room, Miroku gave a knock to the door. 

"Who is it?" Someone grumbled annoyed. 

"Miroku."

"Alright, come in."

He opened the door. Mushin was on his bed and his eyes were closed. 

"Whaddaya want?" He asked, opening one eye. 

Miroku thought over in his mind how he would phrase this. "I need to know the truth, Father. How did you get your powers for making Androids?"

Mushin chuckled and sat up, both eyes now open, "I'd hardly call it a power…"

"The truth, Father." Miroku said unsmilingly.

Mushin looked at his son intently for a moment before he heaved a huge sigh. "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from you forever, son. You deserve to know what happened all those years ago. So listen closely because I'm not going to tell it a second time."

Miroku nodded and the four of them, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and he, sad down on the ground. He noted with an inward smile that Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap. 

"Now, before any of you scamps were born, with the exception of the Prince, Naraku was a well known wizard of blacksmithing. He was a good man that helped people fix their broken things and made little trinkets for the children. But then, it was said that he disappeared for an entire year. He came back with fearsome powers he'd tapped into. He was the first to ever create an Android. A powerful Android it was too! It did everything he asked with a snap of his fingers and people began to fear him like nothing else.

"Then one day, I found Naraku at my doorstep. I was scared beyond belief but he'd only come for an exchange. Somehow, he knew that I kept an old family treasure called the Shikon Jewel in my house. He told me if I gave him the jewel, he would grant me incredible blacksmithing abilities. He threatened that if I didn't agree, he would burn the village. 

"I was sad to see it go, but I had no choice. The jewel had been in our family for generations. But on the plus side, I'd gained knowledge beyond anything I'd ever known. It was through those powers that I was able to create Androids." He ceased talking and they lapsed into a silence.

Miroku mulled over the new information in his head. "Why did he want the jewel?"

Mushin shrugged. "I have no idea. It had no significant power other than being a rare gem. I didn't think Naraku was into things like jewels, but who knows what's going on in the mind of that man."

"Could it be that Naraku is up to something more?" Miroku murmured.

"It's very possible," Mushin said gravely. "In fact I'm almost a hundred percent sure he's up to something."

"But what can we do?" Sango asked helplessly. 

Mushin looked at her. "There is one man that I know knows a lot about Naraku. He helped me in making Kagome an Android and he's a blacksmith too. You should go to him and ask. We may be facing a lot of danger now that Naraku has made an appearance again."

"Who is it?" The four of them leaned forward.

"His name is Toutousai."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: And the plot thickens! I'm not too sure how many more chapters there are left. Maybe ten… but I'm really not sure. Anyway, review people! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews last time!! Also, for those of you who are looking for a **really** good fic to read, I greatly encourage you to read A Fighter's Story by Jazz the Wolf Demon. It'll be sure to make you cry, laugh and all that good stuff! So go check it out!

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses **

**~*~*~**

**Cataluna**: Heehee, I live being evil. It's totally fun! … Except when I'm on the receiving end. But anyway, yes, they were being dumb in letting everyone know… but hey what do you expect right? Thank you for the suggestion, but I've got everything planned out already (which is a first LOL). Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The plot bunnies are really coming out now! **inutikidudez**: Heh heh, well that was kind of my intent… LOL. **Peachy-gurl**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And thank you for adding me to your list! Makes me happy ::grins:: **Dragon Man 180**: Thanks for the suggestions! I don't know if I'm going to use them or not, but I'm going to go a little farther into the story before I start thinking of way to get rid of her… ::grins evilly:: **Brie**: Heehee! Yes, that was just a little practical joke. Quickening also played that little sucker in her story "Broken". Anyway, no this story isn't over. It's far from over!! So don't you worry! Thank you for the review! **Rebecca**: ^_^ Yea… that was kinda fun doing that LOL. But never fear! It's not over yet! I'm not *that* evil. I'm glad you like my idea! You will understand why Naraku did that eventually… I'm not giving it away yet. Maybe you'll find out when they see Toutousai, but I'm not promising anything… Thanks for reviewing! **Chihiro-tears23**: Nope!! Keep on reading! **Queeney**: Heehee, you're just itching for me to kill her off eh? But no, then people would pity her and we can't have that now! Thanks! This update fast enough for you? It's only been three days!! Yay! I'm getting better at updating! **Amberescence**: OMG thank you so much!! You're such a life saver! And you've got such sharp eyes!! Originally, Rin wasn't going to be a servant at all, but then I changed my mind. Kagura was going to have her evil role originally, but then I had to change it, so now it's Princess Nazuna he's engaged to… ::sighs:: I'll change that later… LOL. Thank you so much!!! **Kagomelover4444**: Oh, I made you cry? Me sowie… **Everlasting Hope**: Hm? I'm not sure I understand your review… but that's okay ^^ Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoy it. **ilukaiba**: Heehee, I'm glad you like it!! And sorry for that lil joke but I couldn't resist! And also, I read your story "Stuck on You". I like it! I'll review it eventually… Heh, I'm lazy at that kind of thing… =P **Anime Brat**: Heehee ^^ Death makes things so much more angsty. That's why I use it. But Kagome didn't die here! Wow you read it 20 times?? Dang… LOL. I'll try to update that as soon as I can! Promise! **One black tear**: Whee! Thanks! And I'm glad you said 'love' instead of 'like'. It means all the more!!! Thank you! **Chumbawumba**: ::sighs:: Yes… I know… I shouldn't have started a new fic before I continued Dr. Do-Youkai, but I couldn't resist! I'm sorry you're hurting… ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter though!! **KamalaKali**: Heehee, the plot bunnies are coming out now, eh? All will be clear soon… LOL. Thank you for your suggestions! I'm not too sure what I'll do still though… Hm… But anyway, thank you for the review! Did you like this chapter? I updated really quick, wouldn't you say?


	11. Preparations for Departure

Robotic Beauty 

**Disclaimer**: I own Inuyasha manga but no Inuyasha… ::sighs:: If only the two could swap places… 

**A/N**: I'm sorry for such a long wait! I had slight writer's block. I don't have anything else to say, so on with the chapter!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ch. 11: Preparations of Departure**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lady Higurashi burst into the palace just as the four would-be travelers were on the verge of leaving. She was breathing heavily and her strands of her hair had fallen from her normally perfect bun. 

"Where's my baby?" She demanded. "Is she all right?"

Kikyou emerged behind them. "I'm all right, Mother," she said calmly.

The queen gave a deep sigh of relief, her shoulders sagging noticeably, as she allowed the stress to leave her. She embraced her daughter tightly. "Oh, Kikyou, I'm so happy you're okay! I was sure I was going to lose you after today." Tears began to build behind her closed eyelids. 

Kikyou patted her mother's back, "It's okay, Mother, I'm fine now."

The two kings and the other queen entered several minutes later, seemingly in less hurry, however upon closer examination of their faces, one could tell that they were indeed worried. Queen Myeko hugged her son in relief just as Queen Hatsuyo had done. Inuyasha blushed slightly at the public display of affection and Kagome smiled. 

"Oh, you're both okay!" Myeko beamed after withdrawing from the hug, "Now we can have the wedding after all!"

"Yes, just ignore the rest of us," Miroku muttered dryly. 

The queens clasped hands happily.

"We'll have to have lots of beautiful flowers…" Myeko began.

"… And the most exquisite food!" Hatsuyo finished. 

"And the decorations! We must bring in experts."

"I'll we have to get the finest tailors to sew the most beautiful wedding dress!"

"Oh! And we'll have to send out invitations to all the people in both our kingdoms!"

"And we'll have to…"

The two women continued to go on and on until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. 

"No!" He said in a slightly raised voice. 

Myeko and Hatsuyo ceased talking and looked at him. 

"No, what do you mean no?" His mother asked him. 

"I…" Inuyasha looked at them nervously. He had meant to tell his parents in private, but now he had the undivided attention of everyone in the room, including those of Higurashi family. "There will be no wedding," he said quietly. 

"And why is that, son?" King Inutaisho said in a controlled voice. 

"I don't love Kikyou," Inuyasha replied. "So I can't bring myself to marry her… when I love another." He smiled at Kagome weakly. 

Inutaisho's face grew red in anger, his control gone. He stomped up to his son. "What are you doing to yourself, Inuyasha?!" He hissed venomously. "That _girl_ is merely a robot. It has no emotions and it is not alive. How can you love _that_?! You would give up a prosperous relationship just for a little puppy love?"

Inuyasha met his father's glare. "How dare you, Father! Kagome is _not_ just a robot! She has feelings and she loves me just as much as I love her!"

Miroku nudged Kagome in the ribs slyly at this. 

"You _will_ marry Kikyou, Inuyasha!" Inutaisho barked. "You are insulting our guests!"

"Fuck the guests! I don't care!" Inuyasha shouted. "I won't be polite if it means I'll be making the biggest mistake of my life!"

In his anger, Lord Inutaisho suddenly struck his son across the face forgetting everyone else in the room. It was a light blow, but it still sent Inuyasha crashing to the ground. Queen Myeko gasped and rushed in to grab her husband's arm. 

"Please, Inutaisho, calm down! It's okay, we'll talk to him, but just calm down!" She beseeched.  

The elder demon dog seemed unaware of her pleading, his eyes bleeding red. He raised his other arm to strike his son again. 

Without warning, Kagome rushed in front of him, her arms spread to shield her love. "Stop!" 

Inutaisho's fist slowed its descent. In a low voice he spoke, "Move, girl, or I'll be forced to hit you too."

"No," she said, trembling visibly, "I won't let you hurt him."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, still holding his cheek where the blow had landed, "Just get out of the way, Kagome."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "No," she said shaking her head. "He may be your father, but he's just shown that it doesn't bother him to strike you. I won't let you get hurt."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. He stood up, shakily, using Kagome's shoulder as support, and faced his dad. "Don't hurt her, Father. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this! She is the reason you are not going through with this perfect marriage!" He growled.

"Perfect, huh?" Inuyasha chuckled bitterly. "You mean there's nothing more perfect than a man marrying a spoiled brat he doesn't love?"

Sango slapped a hand to her forehead, wishing he would just shut his mouth. 

Inutaisho shot a glance at the Higurashi family. They seemed a bit upset at the insults hurled at them. "Inuyasha, you are upsetting our guests. I will not have you speaking the this manner while the Higurashis are here!"

"I don't want to marry Kikyou, Father! Why can't you understand that? Sesshoumaru is going to marry someone he loves, so why can't I?" He demanded.

"This is different."

"How? How is it different? Tell me!"

Kagome watched helplessly as they raged at each other. One simple statement had escalated to a full out battle between father and son. And she was the cause of it. She felt extremely guilty for providing such a rift between their relationship, but what could she do? She looked to the others and saw that they seemed at a loss as well.

Gently, she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Please, stop fighting." She begged him quietly. It was unlike her to be so submissive, she knew, but at the moment, more shouting would only add to the chaos. 

Inuyasha felt her voice calm him and his tense muscles relaxed somewhat. "Father," he said in a weary voice, "I don't want to argue with you anymore. We have to go."

"Go where?" Inutaisho asked icily. 

Miroku decided now would be a good time to interrupt. "To Toutousai's, Milord. We have reason to believe Naraku has something sinister planned and we wish seek out the blacksmith Toutousai to learn what he knows." Miroku bowed respectfully.

"You will be going nowhere," King Inutaisho replied coldly. 

"You don't have say in that, Father," Inuyasha said bravely, "If we don't go, it could affect everyone in the kingdom, in both kingdoms! He already almost killed Kagome."

"I said you will not go!" The older man shouted. 

Lady Myeko pulled him to one side, out of earshot of everyone else. 

"Maybe we should let them go." She started quietly. 

"Are you out of your mind, Myeko?" He demanded. 

"No… but just think, he'd probably restless right now. He needs adventure and the threat of Naraku is indeed serious. He will come to his right mind when he gets back."

Inutaisho scoffed, "Yeah right, he'll just take this chance to get alone with his little girlfriend."

"No," she said, shaking her head, "we'll let Princess Kikyou come along with them."

He stared at her, "You're really serious about this?"

She smiled, "Of course. Every man needs an adventure in his lifetime. You had one too, don't you remember?"

"You'd think I'd forget? It was because of that adventure I met you," he grinned. 

"Yes, my dashing knight in shinning armor, saving me from the witch that held me captive in my own home," she said wistfully, "So will you do it? We'll let Kikyou come with them and she can bring her own servant to help her."

Inutaisho sighed reluctantly, "All right."

The two returned the rest and announced their assent. 

"But," Inutaisho said in a voice that told them there would be no arguing, "You must take Kikyou with you."  
Kikyou smiled happily and Inuyasha groaned. 

Within minutes, preparations had been made and they were set to leave for Toutousai's. The Higurashi family had ordered their most faithful servant to go with Kikyou. He was a skinny, pale man by the name of Shinidama-Chuu. Inutaisho made it known if they decided to ditch the servant, they would also be in trouble because he would also serve as their guide. 

And so they set off, ready to face the unknown of the road ahead of them. 

^_~

After approximately a half hour of traveling, Inuyasha already began to get annoyed. At first he was content to just hold Kagome's hand, but apparently, that didn't go well with Kikyou. She was constantly breaking into their silence, not to mention the bothersome slaps in the background, courtesy of Miroku's perverted nature and Sango's indignation. 

He sighed and continued to trudge along annoyed with a persistent Kikyou, a bickering couple, and a silent Kagome. Oh yeah, and that Shinidama-whatever guy too.

^_~

Kanna, offspring of Naraku, shined the mirror at her master as he studied it carefully. A humorless grin spread across his face as he watched the six of them approach the cave of Toutousai. Kanna watched him passively, her blank, black eyes staring into nothingness. 

"Perfect, everything is going well," he said to himself. "Kagura!" He summoned.

A small whirlwind picked up and Kagura appeared in its midst. "Yes?" She had a bored expression on her face. 

"I want you to follow Inuyasha and his little group. Make sure they get to the old blacksmith's place with no interruptions. When they get there, report back to me."

Kagura eyed him wearily, "What is it that you have planned, Naraku?"

"It is only your job to follow my orders. My plans do not concern you."

She wanted to retort that if she was being ordered to follow those plans, they did concern her, but she held it back. "Very well, _master_." She spat out the word. Pulling a pure white feather from her hair, she flung it into the air. It transformed into a larger feather, fifty times the size of the original, and she jumped onto it. The feather whisked her away.

Naraku smiled to himself and pressed the tips of his fingers together.

Everything was going according to plan.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**A/N**: Yes, I do realize that last line was very cliché ^_^ Ah well, you guys will still review right? Right?? LOL. Hey this chapter was 300 words more than the last! Yay! Cattykit's getting her touch back ^^ Anyway, review y'all!

By the way, the review responses will be short, sorry! But if you want the chapter out faster, it's going to have to be that way… U_U

**~*~*~**

**Review Responses** (18 reviews… ::does double take:: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!)

**~*~*~**

Queeney: Thanks! I think I actually have a plan in mind for Kikyou now. It's very vague though… and thanks for reviewing thrice! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Blah, I hate writer's block… Chihiro-tears: Don't worry I will ^_^ Footballchik21: Hi! You finally got a penname I see ^^ Nope, sorry I can't tell you what's going to happen ^^ where would the fun in that be? It's going to get very complicated… The conversation's not going to go on, but they're going to visit Toutousai. And Mushin has the Shikon no Tama because it was a family heirloom… but that might change if I find another reason. Brie: No, Kagome's not human again and I'll get to why Naraku didn't kill Kikyou later. Thanks for reviewing! Pinksakurablossom04: So many plot bunnies, eh? LOL. Thanks for the review! KamalaKali: ::sighs:: I got the last chapter out so fast and this one out so slow ^_^ I'm glad you like this story! It makes me feel loved LOL. Thanks! Amberescence: You're just very sharp that's what! I'm very lucky for your help, thank you so much! Kikyouiscoolbutisevil: Kagome is alive but not human. I don't think Myouga will be in this and no… I'm going to keep Rin as she is. Thanks for the suggestions though! Inutikidudez: I can't tell you _that_… LOL. inuyasha_kagome: Kagome didn't die because she's an Android and the resilience she has is from the power Naraku gave Mushin. I'll tell you what happened to Kagome's eyes later on in the story and for your last question… I can't tell you ^_^ I'm glad you have questions though! If you have anymore, feel free to ask! Thanks for the review! A Reader: Yeah, I know it's a little doubtful… it's a love at first sight kinda thing. Heehee, I'm a major grammar/spelling freak so you don't have to worry about those from me! (Unless I'm being careless ^_^) Thanks for the review! Ilukaiba: Thank you!! I really do love that story of yours. When are you going to update?? LOL. Thanks for the review! Chikachisato: Thanks! Yeah, it is going pretty fast… sorry! Super Hyper Anime Lover: Thanks! Yotaka: Aww… that's too bad. Thanks so much! And sorry for this insanely short RR but I really have to go or my Dad'll be on my back!!! Moonlight-Miko: Heehee, thanks for the backup! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you also reviewed my other fics!! Makes me happy ^_^ 


	12. Toutousai's Lair Information ptII

**Robotic Beauty**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha (original, ne?)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!! I know I'm not good with updates, but at least this chapter's a little longer, eh? It's got Inu/Kag, Mir/San fluff too!! 

.

.

.

.

**::::::::::::{}{}{} ::::::::::::**

**Ch. 12: Toutousai's Lair (Information pt.II)__**

**::::::::::::{}{}{} ::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

"Get your ass out here, Toutousai!" Inuyasha shouted angrily to the thick wooden door in front of him.

"Inuyasha… I don't think he's going to come out here if you insult him," Kagome said, trying to placate him.

The half-demon rounded on her, "Well, can you blame me? I've been knocking on this god damned door for the past twenty minutes!"

"Maybe he's out?" Miroku asked with a half-hearted shrug.

"No, he's there… I can feel it," Inuyasha muttered. He raised his voice. "I know you're in there, Toutousai! And I'm fucking tired of waiting so just open the door!" He quieted down when his ears picked up light chatter from behind the door.

"… Just open it! …"

"… but…"

"No! Now!"

"…… fine…"

He stepped back and the door slowly opened outward. Before him, stood an elderly couple. A skinny, old man stood to the right, looking grumpy and his arms crossed. On the left was a kindly looking, bordering on plump woman.

"Come in, come in, weary travelers," she ushered them in, "Settle yourselves down and then you can tell us what brings you here to our humble abode."

The six travelers entered the quaint hut with Kikyou and Shinidama-Chuu bringing up the rear.

The woman brought them to a small living room with only a few seats. Kikyou refused to sit on the floor and invited Inuyasha to sit with her, but, just to spite her, he declined vehemently. Instead, he seated himself against the wall and pulled Kagome into his lap. He nuzzled her temple gently and inwardly smirked at the princess's smoldered glare.

Miroku stepped forward once the elderly couple had sat down. He bowed respectfully, "We're sorry to have intruded on your day, but we have several questions for you, if you don't mind."

"We'll we do mind…" the old man grumbled.

"Toutousai!" The woman reprimanded. She turned to Miroku. "Ignore him. He's in a bad mood today." She gave a kind smile. "As you know, this is my husband, Toutousai, and I am Charis('). What is it that you want to know?"

"You must have heard of the Curse of the Higurashi Princess?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well, as you must also know, Naraku was the one who issued the curse to the princess, who is this young lady here," he pointed to Kikyou. "Today was the fated Curse Day, and Naraku made his appearance as expected. But something odd happened and we would like to ask Toutousai a few questions about Naraku and his attack on the Android known as Kagome."

Toutousai perked up at this. "Kagome? I thought I recognized that young lady." He looked at the girl nestled comfortably in the young prince's arms. "It has been a while hasn't it, Kagome-chan?"

She smiled. "It has."

The old man looked confused. "But I don't understand. Neither Princess Kikyou nor Kagome are dead. What happened today?"

Miroku explained as much as he could and Toutousai listened keenly.

"Naraku seemed not to care about Kikyou at all. And he tricked us into thinking that his goal was Kikyou. We don't understand why he did that at all. Mushin said you would know more about Naraku." Sango explained.

Toutousai nodded his head wisely for a moment. "I think I can explain a little. I used to know Naraku very well. I'm a blacksmithing demon and he's a blacksmithing wizard so we have crossed paths more than once. We even worked as partners for a while until he disappeared. You see, that first Android that he created was no ordinary Android. It was an Ultimate.

"Ultimates are the most powerful of Androids. It has incredible power and it is one hundred times as strong as the average demon. It has holy power and demonic power. It is a combination of good and bad intertwined into an awesome weapon of destruction. The Ultimate itself is very much like the Shikon Jewel. It is neither good nor bad, but whoever controls it can make it do good or bad things. In this case, this Ultimate, whose name was Midoriko, was forced to do evil.

"Because Naraku was so evil and the Jewel at that time was so pure being in the possession of humans who wished no harm to anyone, he could not touch it. He needed either a neutral or a pure being to tap into the Jewel's power."

"And that being was Midoriko." Miroku finished for him.

He nodded. "Right. So then, on top of being in control of a powerfully dangerous Android, he had the Shikon Jewel. You see, Naraku is _very_ greedy. He loved power and even before his disappearance, it was obvious. Wizards were immortal and did not need simply things like money or food, but even so, he charged his costumers greatly for his blacksmithing abilities.

"However after several months of terrorizing countless villages, something happened to Midoriko. On the inside, something must have been building over time. One day, she stopped obeying Naraku's orders. Naraku was furious, but there was nothing he could do. He still needed her to tap into Shikon's power. Because she was neutral, she did not make the Jewel anymore tainted than it was before Naraku took possession of it.

"The Shikon is very complex. Though it is neutral, the original creator of the Jewel designed it to help people. But he miscalculated and the result was that it could do as much damage as it could do good.

"But anyway, back to Naraku. After Midoriko refused to follow anymore of Naraku's orders, she broke down. Naraku needed another Ultimate—for Ultimates were the only ones powerful enough— to tap into the Shikon's power. He started giving blacksmiths all around great powers so that they could build Androids, and in time, he would be able to find another Ultimate. The reason Naraku did all of this to trick you is because—I believe—he thinks Kagome is an Ultimate."

They all looked at her and she shied away, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"So the reason that Naraku cursed Kikyou was because he foresaw this happening?" Sango asked incredulously.

Toutousai shook his head. "No, no, heavens no. The original reason he cursed the Princess was just for petty revenge because the king didn't invite him to his little party. But later on, he realized that he could use the Curse as a cover to trick you into getting the better prize." Kikyou humphed at this.

"But why did he shoot Kagome with the arrow if he wants to use her?" Miroku asked.

"If Kagome was just an ordinary Android, she most likely would not have survived the attack. This was probably a way of testing her. And now that he knows it's a high chance that she's an Ultimate, he hoped that the attack would make you angry enough to come after him," he explained.

"So… if you were us, what would you do?" Miroku watched the old demon sigh deeply.

"I'd say you find Naraku and take the Jewel while he cannot handle it at this time."

"And Kagome…?"

"… Should stay here."

"But…" Kagome protested, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "I want to go! I want to help you guys fight him!"

Inuyasha shook his head. As much as he wanted her by his side, even he saw the urgency of the situation. "No, you wouldn't help us at all if fell into Naraku's hands."

She looked disheartened and she looked at Inuyasha pleadingly, but he firmly shook his head no.

"Oh, it's all right, my dear," Charis interrupted, "You can stay here and help me make cookies! Every young girl loves to bake! Don't worry, we'll have plenty of fun while you're here, I'll make sure of it."

Kagome smiled a bit.

Charis nudged her elbow into her husband's narrow ribs and he gave a long-suffering sigh. "Oh, alright, you kids can stay here the night and leave in the morning. It's almost supper anyhow. There are three guest rooms in the back." He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

His wife gave a smile. "We'll I suppose I better start making supper. Any of you kids want to help?"

Sango and Miroku volunteered, while Kikyou refused to do anything that would dirty her hands. Shinidama-Chuu stood sullenly at her side, not talking nor moving. Kagome was about to get up, but Inuyasha held onto her wrist.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to stay with me."

She gave him a smile and nodded her head. He led them to one of the guest rooms and pulled her down with him onto the futon. He spooned against her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Look, I know you want to go with us, but you can't. If Naraku manages to get you under his control, it would be disaster. As much as I want you with me, it would be more dangerous if you came," He whispered into her ear.

Kagome nodded, "I understand." She turned to look at him. "Just please be careful, Inuyasha, promise me. He may not have the Jewel under his power now, but he's still very dangerous. Please be careful."

He caught her lips in a gentle kiss. "Don't worry, I will. And once we take the Jewel, we'll defeat him. Then, I'll be able to take you as my bride, Kikyou be damned."

She gave a genuine smile and kissed him back, caressing his lips with her own. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, tapping it along her teeth and her own tongue. Inuyasha's hands slowly moved down to her waist, gently stroking the fabric over her hips. He released her mouth only to press small kissed over her cheeks, chin and throat. She gave a small moan and toyed gently with his soft ears.

Kagome burrowed her head into his chest and sighed contentedly. She felt so at ease and loved and this was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Charis opened the cabinets of her kitchen and to her dismay, she noticed they were out of sugar. "Oh my, this won't do! This won't do at all," she muttered to herself. She looked up and Sango and Miroku, waiting for some instruction. "I'm sorry dears, but it seems I'm out of sugar. I'll have to go down to the village and buy some. Will you be alright on your own?"

They nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a half hour. There's some flour in the cabinet to your left, Miroku, and feel free, you two, to eat whatever you can find in the cabinets if you're hungry. Oh, but leave the preserved peaches alone. Toutousai loves his peaches!" She laughed a bit and picked up her small bag before walking out of the house.

After Miroku pulled out the cloth bag and held the flour, the two of them stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"So…" Miroku said, scuffing his shoe slightly.

"So…" Sango echoed. "What should we do?"

"Maybe there's something in the cupboards that we'll need for cooking?" He suggested, shrugging lightly.

"Maybe." Sango bent over and opened the closest cabinet.

Miroku watched her, his eyes riveted on her firm derrière as she fished through the doors. One voice told him to go for it, while the other pleaded with him to be a gentleman for fear of alienating her. As the voices warred, Sango continued to look for cooking supplies, oblivious to his discomfort. In the end, the former voice won and he stretched out a hand, resting it on her rear.

Sango yelped and bumped her head painfully on the shelf above her head. She pulled out, seething and immediately grabbed for the closest thing to whack him with.

Which was the bag of flour.

The bag exploded on impact with Miroku's head and white flour burst around them. Sango looked stunned for a moment until Miroku suddenly started laughing.

"You're all white!" He choked out.

Sango began to chuckle, "You're one to talk! Look at you!"

They laughed together for several minutes before calming down, still smiling rather largely. "Well, looks like we have quite a mess to clean, huh?" Miroku supplied.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, "but you know, it's all your fault! If you hadn't felt me up, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Felt you up?!" Miroku looked indignant. "I did no such thing! I was looked for a place to rest my hand!"

"On my ass?" Sango arched an eyebrow.

They broke out laughing again.

Suddenly, Miroku caught Sango's hand in his. Sango stopped laughing immediately and drew in a sharp breath.

"You know," Miroku said softly, stroking her hand, "this is the first time we've just laughed together. You know, just had fun. I'm glad you can be that way around me."

Sango's heart was beating loudly in her chest and a blush was staining her cheeks. "You know, this would probably happen more if you'd just stop groping me." She managed to say without her voice cracking.

"But if I hadn't groped you this time, this wouldn't have happened." Miroku argued.

Sango grinned widely, "Hah! You admit it! You did grope me!"

"Damn, me and my big mouth," Miroku grumbled.

She laughed, scooping up a handful of flour and dumping it on his head. "Come on, Mr. Big Mouth, let's start cleaning up. I'll go clean up real fast and join you after I'm done." Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she reached up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She rushed to the bathroom, her cheeks flaming.

Miroku stood there, stunned, before a smile slowly spread across his face. He picked up the broom in the corner and whistled as he swept the flour from the floor.

_Maybe I'll have a chance with her after all._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::[][][][][][][][][][][]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N**: I'm so proud of myself!! I updated all four of my stories in a week and each chapter had over 2000 words!! Yay! I think I'm getting my touch back =P Anyway, again, I can't do review responses this chapter because I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation. Sorry you guys, but there won't be another update in approximately 2 weeks. Sorry! I'll try to update as fast as I can when I come back! Bye, you guys! Thanks so much for all the generous reviews!!

(') If any of you can guess where the name Charis came from, I'll announce your name in the next chapter! I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Greek mythology.

Shout outs to: **AnimeBrat**, **Queen of Roses**, **Queeney**, **Shiranai Yukino**, **Dragon Man 180**, **Kikyou-miko-Kagome-future girl**, **amberescence**, **inuyashakagome**, **mkh2**, **Brie**, **Yotaka**, **Moonlight-Miko**, **ShiKOA**, **Laura-chan**, **green**, and **crazy-anime chick696**. Thanks so much you guys! Hope you guys tune in for future chapters!


	13. Memories and a Spell

**Robotic Beauty**

**Disclaimer**: Well, my birthday's coming up. Maybe my parents will buy Inuyasha for me. ::wishes really hard::

**A/N**: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Agh! I had a temporary writer's block. But now it's better. Hope you guys'll forgive me! Anyway, it seems that no one took a shot at the Charis challenge I issued last time, so I'll give the answer anyway. Charis was the wife of Hephaestus, who was the blacksmith god. And since Toutousai is a blacksmith in this fic, that's how I made the connection.

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Memories and a Spell**

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not look up from his papers as the door creaked open. "Nazuna," he said, acknowledging her presence.

"Good day, Sesshoumaru," his betrothed replied softly, shutting the door after herself.

The twitch his nose made was nearly imperceptible as he tried to discern for himself what was wrong. The scent of nervousness and fear was laced deeply with her natural fragrance. Not a good sign. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

Nazuna lowered her head. "Yes. I have something… important to tell you." She nervously wrung her hands behind her back, fidgeting slightly. How would he take her news? She knew she had to tell him before he found out for himself, but how would he react? She feared the consequences of this revelation.

"There is no need to draw this out any longer than need be. If you have something to say, then say it," Sesshoumaru said curtly.

"Sesshoumaru… when I went to see my sick brother, I… I…" she stuttered, "I met someone."

The demon froze but his face was emotionless.

"He was a boy from the village and he was so nice and courteous and… and…" she broke off, "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru." Nazuna said quietly.

There was a long pause where he said nothing, not moving at all. The silence stretched over several minutes and it nearly killed her as she watched him carefully, trying to gauge his emotionless expression and wondering if it would be best for her to start retreating.

"I did not mark you," he said simply. "You may be my fiancé but by youkai standards, you are still free to choose whomever you like to be your mate. If you truly love this boy, it is not my place to stop you." Stiffly, he stood up and swept past her. "You are free from the engagement. We shall never see each other again." He said in passing.

Tears filled her eyes, "Sesshoumaru…"

He exited swiftly and closed the door. As he marched down the hall mindlessly, he was brought to a halt when he ran into someone. The person fell down and a tray clattered noisily on the ground. A teapot shattered upon impact and the liquid it held splattered across the floor. Several other plates broke as well. The small cakes that were on them fell messily on the floor, growing soggy as the tea soaked into them.

"Oh, poop," Rin swore, "Now I'll have to clean this all up." She looked up and was about to take whoever ran into her down a notch but she gasped instead, suddenly rushing to straighten herself. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

He looked at her coolly and turned away, walking at a rather fast pace. Rin eyed the mess on the floor and left it to follow the demon lord, preferring to let someone else find it and clean it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait for me, please!" Rin called but he ignored her. When she finally managed to catch up with him, she was out of breath and panting heavily. Sesshoumaru was sitting on a bench under the cooling shade of a tree. They were in the garden and she approached him slowly. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He was silent for a moment; his eyes were closed. "Who told you you could follow me?"

"I… um… I'm sorry. You just seemed a little bit upset; I'm not sure but…" she mumbled.

"There is nothing wrong with this Sesshoumaru." He said almost coldly.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"You thought wrong, girl."

Rin straightened and bowed low. "I apologize, Your Majesty. It was wrong of me to approach you. I bid you good day."

The demon lord thought for a moment she was going to leave, but just as she was about to exit the garden, she stopped.

"However, when you are ready to tell someone about whatever is troubling you, I'll be around to lend an ear." She gave him a sweet smile and left.

* * *

Kagome hummed lightly snatches of a tune whose words were long forgotten as she swept a slightly floury kitchen floor. Inuyasha and the others had already left, leaving her with Toutousai and Charis. She was still a bit miffed that she'd been left behind while the others went gallivanting off into an exciting adventure, but she understood their reason for leaving her behind.

"Are you doing alright in here, Kagome?" Charis asked, coming into the room.

Kagome looked up and paused her sweeping. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just about finished."

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" The elderly woman told her, feeling guilty for allowing a guest to do some of her chores.

The Android smiled genuinely. "I know." She swept up the last bits of flour and dust and stowed away the broom into a closet. "What else can I do, Charis?"

The woman shook her head slightly, "What kind of host am I anyway? Making you do my chores."

Kagome reassured her. "I don't mind, Charis. At least they keep me occupied."

Charis led her away from the kitchen. "Let's see what else there is we can do besides boring old chores. Come along now, Kagome." She passed by the door and stopped for a moment. "What's this?" She muttered to herself. She picked up a dagger lying on the ground. "Miroku must have dropped it after I gave it to him, the silly boy."

Kagome watched the dagger and felt dazed all of a sudden. She lifted a hand to her temple. She closed her eyes, but the feeling would not go away. She dropped to the ground.

Charis tossed the weapon away, carelessly. "Oh, my! Kagome!" She crouched down and supported the girl's back with an arm. "Kagome! What's the matter? Are you okay, dear?" Not waiting for an answer, she half carried, half dragged her to the nearby couch, laying her along its length. She fanned Kagome with her hands, looking about, her brow creased in worry. "Just wait here, Kagome, I'll go get Toutousai."

In a flash, she was gone. Kagome groaned and pressed her palm to her head. Her eyes were still closed. Inside her mind, images that she previously could not remember were flashing through. What was this? Her past? The time before she foolishly threw her life away to become an Android?

Yes, she breathed deeply, these were her memories. They had come back and all this time she had only wanted to keep them away. The most distinct memories that penetrated through the flurry of images were of the causes of her heartbreak.

First, Kouga, the wolf demon she first gave her heart to. To be with him, she'd given up her family. They abandoned her for choosing a demon over her intended, a snobby boy named Hiten. But then, Kouga had cheated on her with another wolf youkai, breaking her heart. She'd tried to kill herself, hence the dagger, which had triggered the memory flood. Later, she'd met a boy named Houjou. He was as sweet as Kouga had been arrogant. She'd figured that playing it safe would keep her from a second heartbreak. She'd been wrong of course. He broke up with her a few months later and got together with a girl from his village.

Charis returned with Toutousai, distracting her from her thoughts and unwanted memories.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Toutousai asked. "How are you feeling?" He dismissed Charis with a wave of his hand.

"Everything has come back," she mumbled, staring in front of her.

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"I can remember everything now. Everything." She turned to him. "Why am I remembering? I don't want to remember!"

Toutousai pondered the possibilities for a while before he found a possible answer. "I'm not sure, but I think when that arrow hit you, it could have unlock the barriers around your memories. You see, I never threw away the memories. Memories are precious things; they shouldn't just be thrown away without a thought, so instead I put strong barriers around them. As long as the barriers were up, your eyes would be black." Toutousai scratched his head thoughtfully. "Though, I think originally, I wanted the color to be purple. Oh well."

"So why didn't I start remembering right after I recovered from the shot?" Kagome asked.

"I'm getting to that," Toutousai said patiently. "You see, even though the barriers were down, the memories were still dormant. Something was needed to trigger them. Was there anything…?"

Kagome nodded. "The dagger," she said, motioning to it with her hand. "I tried to kill myself once and the dagger reminded me of it." She was a bit embarrassed about telling the man that, but Toutousai didn't seem to have any sort of negative or reprimanding reaction to the statement.

"Well, you should take it easy now, Kagome. All the memories must be hard for you to register at the moment. Why don't you let your system rest a bit? Go take a nap. It's almost dinner and we'll call you when we're ready."

She nodded and headed for the bedrooms but nearly collided with Kikyou on the way there.

"Kikyou?" She asked incredulously. "What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others?"

She yawned daintily, "I'm a lady. I don't fight in battles. I sent Shinidama in my place. Plus, I almost never get the beauty sleep I deserve. There are always so many princess duties at the palace."

"It is past noon, Princess Kikyou. Even ladies do not sleep past this hour," Charis reprimanded gently.

The princess blushed angrily but didn't say anything.

Kagome gave a polite half-bow to her and slipped into the guestroom. She put her system on sleep and closed her eyes.

* * *

The day passed quickly as Kagome busied herself with helping Charis around the house and talking to each other about themselves. Kikyou had tried to enter the conversation once or twice, but, finding their talk boring, she left to practice her archery outside in Toutousai's yard.

By night, Kagome found herself back in the guestroom; only sleep would not come to her. She tried her hardest to make her system rest, but it wouldn't. Kagome guessed it was the nap she'd taken earlier and sat up in the bed. She let her thoughts drift around in her head, making sure to skip around the memories that'd been recently recovered and her mind settled on Inuyasha.

Kagome gave a small smile. Though brash and arrogant, the man could be so very sweet and she loved him for it. Her mind oriented on his face and she remembered how it had felt like when she was in his arms, safe and happy. True, Kikyou was no longer in danger of the Curse, but would her parents and his parents still pursue the engagement? If not, how would she ever be able to dream of a future with Inuyasha? He might be hanyou and would live for a while yet, but because she wasn't technically alive, she'd be around for forever. Kagome shuddered at that thought. Forever was a long time. How would she ever survive it without her friends by her side?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a thin, luminous glow outside her window. _What was that?_ She stood up and walked to the window. Outside, was the same wisp of light. It shimmered and twisted, reflecting light that had no source. Its shape was vague yet clear at the same time. It was beautiful and it was mysterious. Try as she might, she could decipher what it was.

The light called to her. She felt a tugging her in chest and her head felt fuzzy. At the moment, her only clear thought was to get to that light. She dashed out the room and from the house, hoping the wisp was still there waiting for her. It was.

As she drew closer, it retreated. She followed, entranced and it led her away.

In the other guest room, Kikyou was awakened by the thumping of Kagome's feet against the wooden floor. Grumbling, she marched to the door, prepared to yell at the girl for waking up royalty, but she was not prepared to see her run out the house. Her curiosity made her slip on a warmer cloak and follow the Android outside. Kagome continued to walk away and Kikyou tagged along, wondering where she could be going in the middle of the night.

Kagome was unaware of the princess behind her. Her mind would only focus on the light. She followed it quite a distance until it finally stopped, wavering in the air and then dissipating. The fuzziness in her mind disappeared along with the wisp and she blinked, suddenly finding herself in a beautiful clearing.

The place was small with a waterfall just a few feet away. The moonlight reflected against the water, and the light splayed out across the clearing, creating an ethereal look. In front of the waterfall, there was a narrow platform that reached to the height of her chest. A mysterious beam of light fell on the platform and the scene was so cliché that Kagome felt the urge to laugh. She quelled it and approached the stand.

On top of it, there were two items. One was a thin, plain staff that was concave at the top. It seemed as if something was missing there. Next to the staff was a stone. It was round and a dark lavender color. Glancing back to the staff, she realized that the stone would fit perfectly on top of it.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped as the voice spoke. She turned to see Kikyou peering curiously at her, her arms crossed.

"Why are you here, Kikyou?"

"Why are you here?" She countered. "It's the middle of the night and you came all the way out here to stare at a stick and a rock. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kikyou demanded, setting her hands on her hips.

"I… don't know." Kagome turned to look back at the staff and stone. Curiously, she picked them both up. She was startled when the stone glowed and turned into a brighter rosy color.

"What are you doing?" Kikyou asked sharply. The light on shining down was slowly fading away. Even the moonlight seemed to be vanishing bit by bit. Kagome was unaware of the changes.

She was mesmerized by the jewel and she slowly fitted it to the tip of the staff. Nothing happened for a moment. Absolutely nothing. Sound even seemed to be absent in that split second.

Then, a blinding, white light exploded from the staff. Kagome reflexively swung up an arm to shield her eyes and dropped the staff in the process of doing so. The light receded but the staff continued to glow brightly with the jewel firmly attached. The waterfall scene completely disappeared to reveal a dark clearing with a large stone throne before them.

Naraku sat there, his chin resting on one hand, watching them with cold amusement in his eyes.

"Kagome…" Kikyou whispered, "what have you done?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, it's a cliffy, but I haven't put one of those in in ages! So don't complain =P Plus, it's not all _that_ bad. Anyway, this story's almost over. Maybe it'll get another three or four chapters. I don't know what it is about the number 17, but I always seem to be aiming for it. Don't forget to review!

**:::::{}{}{}:::::**

**Review Responses**

**:::::{}{}{}:::::******

**Lifeless-Kanna**: I'm sorry I didn't update very fast! I had a lapse in inspiration, but then I was suddenly struck with it a couple days ago! This is the result. Hope you enjoyed anyway. **Fiery Fox Demon**: Thanks for reviewing so many of my stories! I makes me happy when people do that =P I'm glad that my work is loved XD This chapter took a bit of time coming out, but I hope you liked it! Thank you again for your reviews! **AnimeBrat**: Heehee thanks! I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get out! **IY-ROX**: Thank you! Of course Kagome will be with Inuyasha! What kind of Inu/Kag writer do you think I am? LOL. **Kill-all-Flamers-210**: Thank you! For both the reviews! Haha, it's fun to give people a scare now and then. Hope I didn't scare you _too_ much. =P **Laura-chan**: Thankies! I try to be as original as I can get. That's why I like AU's better. Sorry this update was a bit slow, but I was able to get this chapter to be fairly long (for me). Hope you liked! **AlleyWings**: Wow, you've got all their situations in a nutshell don't you? Thanks for the review! Actually, I was planning to do something with Kikyou… I'll tell you that much, but no more! Heh heh. =D **Dragon Man 180**: Yeah, it is a bit different huh? Well, she was more neutral than evil. Naraku just made her do evil things. **Amberescence**: I swear, I can never get your name right! =P Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I know I took a _little_ too long to update this time but…. You forgive me right? LOL. **Moonlight-Miko**: Wow, you've got some accurate predictions there! Do you happen to be a mind reader…? LOL, I'm just kidding. Hope you liked the chapter even though it ended on a slight cliffy foot!


End file.
